true love after loss
by logansgirl17
Summary: Life after Aarons arrest, Has references to LoVe and Duncan finds some love of his own, Prequel to 'The Greatest Love'
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

The sun slipped through the blinds and danced up the side of the bed and made its way across the faces of the tired bedmates. He stirred in his sleep and finally opened his eyes and let them adjust to his surroundings, he peered down and it took him a moment to realize who was in his arms. She wasn't a fling, or a one night stand they didn't even have sex, she was his everything. They had been dating all summer and were coming up on their 2 month anniversary which seemed big to him. He didn't move, he didn't want to wake stir her from her peaceful sleep, her face was curved in a slight smile and he wished he could jump into her head and find out what made her so happy, what did she dream about? Who did she dream about?

When he watched her eyes start to rouse under her lids, he snapped his shut and pretended to be asleep. He could feel her stretch under him and gently remove his arms from around her. The bed started to move and he knew she was slipping out of it gently trying not to wake him up until he actually had to. She walked toward the bathroom and he could hear the shower start to run. All he could do was think about the time he had spent with her and prey that she would never leave.

He got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom, he opened the door silently and slid in, she had the shower curtain drawn and all he could see was the silhouette of her naked body. She wasn't like the other girls she had her own way of looking at the world and herself.

"What do you think you are doing, you little pervert?" she said with a playful mock in her voice. He had yet to see her naked she was very protective of her virginity and who saw what. He didn't know her plan with him but he was willing to wait as long as she needed.

"Rachel you are truly killing me." He said pretending to stab a knife through his heart. She peeked her head from around the corner and looked at him with a devilish grin.

"What, do you want to join me?" she asked slipping a leg around the shower curtain and rubbing it up and down the door. She loved to tease him, but along with the grin he could see the terror in her eyes, awaiting his answer.

"No" he replied with a silent grumble, then replied "You like it way to hot for me" noting the fact that she had set it to the highest temperature. "I don't feel like having second degree burns.

"Well I will be out in a couple of minutes then you can change it to your pussy, setting" she quipped. "Plus we need to hurry you have school today" she added knowing that he had forgotten.

"Oh crap! It isn't Monday it cant be!"

_It had been a long summer started with Aarons and his parent's trial. His parents had gotten off with 1 year probation, and 100 hours of community service each, for covering up the murder. Aaron on the other hand was up for 2 counts attempted murder, 1 count statuary rape, and 1 count first degree murder His trial was going to be a lot harder. _

_He had been in a daze for the weeks that followed Aarons arrest, he had decided to go back on the Zoloft and become the zombie that his parents adored. He paced in front of the pharmacy counter in the grocery store waiting for them to fill his prescription when he heard a strange noise behind him. She was 5'9 with a light auburn hair and fiery green eyes; she had an hourglass shape with an almost flat stomach and a pair of hips. But she pulled it off, her body worked for her, (or she worked her body) either way she was unique. He watched her dance down the aisle swaying her hips and dancing around in circles, she was wearing headphones that covered her ears as well as all outside noise. She was also humming while closing her eyes and concentrating on the music._

_He heard the man at the pharmacy clear his throat and he jerked around immediately, then slowly walked up to the counter. There were two bags on the counter and before he could reach out he saw a hand dart in front of him and grab the one on the left, he could smell her perfume, it was citricy and reminded him of some Lilly used to wear. He skipped off turning her head and yelling over her shoulder, "Thanks Larry!" _

_Still stunned by how much he seemed to notice about this girl and wondering how she knew the pharmacist he almost didn't realize he had the wrong bag. He read the side and whispered the name to himself "Rachel Rembok." He sprinted forward and lightly tapped her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks and turned around abruptly, he had expected her to be shocked or angry that he had snapped her out of her trance. But instead she turned around with a small smile on her face, which soon turned into a grin "You must be Duncan"_

_He was shocked, how did she know his name? Did he know her? "Yes, how do you know?" he asked quizzically. She lifted up the bag and pointed to the name printed on the front. _

"_I think I jacked your bag by mistake" she added. He struck his forehead with him palm in a 'No-Duh' gesture, and then placed his attention on her while extending his hand out._

"_I'm Duncan Kane, but I think we already established that" he said making her smile even brighter. _

"_I thought you would be taller, huh" said in a matter-of-fact tone, he again was confused, and then remembers the vast media circus that had ceased to stop following him everywhere. Then she took his hand and added "I'm Rachel."_

_They shook hands and she giggled when it didn't stop. He felt embarrassed and released her; they stood in silence a couple of seconds before she started "Zoloft is bad, I can't believe you're on it."_

"_You little peeper" he grinned. _

"_Hey I can't help It, it was right next to your name, and I am a sucker for detail" she said biting her tongue between her teeth in an innocent look._

"_Well let's see what we have here" he said looking at her bag, "Ritalin" he said sounding shocked._

"_Yep I have too much pep and an overactive imagination when those things mix only bad things can happen. My shrink thinks I am nuts, we pay the guy $300 dollars an hour and all he can come up with is a prescription of Ritalin for me and some aspirin for himself."_

_That last part made him laugh and then he retracted it as if not to offend her. _

"_Sorry" he mumbled_

"_No prob, that's why I said it, if I can't laugh about my problems then what good are they." They both laughed and he slowly passed her, her bag. She gave him his and turned to walk away. She quickly spun back around as if she had just had a great idea. "Do you want to go get some coffee" she said wincing her eyes as if waiting for the blow of rejection. _

"_Sure I have no where I need to be." He said moving his hand as if telling her to lead the way. "But I have to warn you, there are going to be tons of reporters following our every move."_

"_What are you famous or something" she said looking confused. _

"_Kinda, I thought you knew who I was; you said you expected me to be taller?" _

"_Oh, I say that to everyone" she giggles and pushes his shoulder playfully._

"No way is school back in session, I just started to enjoy my summer." He whined looking in the now steamy bathroom mirror.

"Well you do and I am not going to let you be late, Now stop pouting and start some coffee I need a morning buzz." She commanded with a whip of her finger toward the door.

"Like you need more of a pep, God I hate morning people." He mumbled retracting from the bathroom and making his way to the kitchen.

Rachel was a senior at a high school outside of San Diego called Poway High, he had heard of them before but never gave it much thought. Her grandfather had recently died and she came up to Neptune to supervise the storing of his summer house. When the movers were gone she decided to stay the summer and had them leave a bed, fridge and TV. She lived off a couple grand she had saved up over the years, and finally ran out of money. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was 15 and had left her with a name and a 9 million dollar inheritance, but as a sick joke (or as she puts it) her fathers lawyers had convinced her dad to put it in a trust she was to get when she turned 21.

So she lived with her Grandfather in Poway and would stay with her best friend in Coronado for the summers. She hated Poway almost as much as he now hated Neptune and was secretly planning on moving to Neptune. But Rachel is not the best at secrets and he had convinced her not to.

"_Why?" she pleaded._

"_Because I don't want you to get caught up in this world, I have seen it destroy people and I don't want that for you." He said pleading as well._

"_Fine I will go back to Poway, and you will never see me again" she said almost crying. _

"_Of course I will, I will come and get you all the time, I promise" he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. He had only known her for a couple of months but she was his everything. He still cared for veronica but this was different. He had felt so free with Rachel he had even told her the whole story, about EVERYTHING that happened. He had expected her to flee but all she did was smile lightly and pull him close comforting him. Saying, "You didn't know it is not your fault; you thought you were doing the right thing by letting her go."_

_She had forgiven him and for some reason that was all he needed, she sat in on his testimony and comforted him with smiles and thumbs up. She always had a knack for making everything better with a smile. He hadn't had a chance to see Logan and Veronica during the trial because there testimonies were to be kept separate as to not influence one another's stories. So they were never in the same room, but he called Logan a couple of times to see how he was doing._

_He was recovering from a beating from Weevil and he wanted to make sure he had everything he needed. However later he found out that he and veronica were back together after a surprise to her apartment the night of the attack. At first he was upset, this became one of the reasons he was going back on Zoloft. He really thought he loved Veronica but after a while he realized the veronica he loved no longer existed. So he congratulated the two with some encouragement (demands) from Rachel and they remained cool. _

She skipped into the kitchen, she was wearing a pair of blue wash jeans and a light pink t-shirt, and she had her hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and a light layer of makeup. She hopped over to the coffee pot and poured herself some in a mug with the '#1 dad' written on the side.

"So what time do you have to go today?" he asked with a sudden frown.

"Well I better go now, I have late day which means I don't have to get to school until 9:15 but It will take me about 45 minutes to get there, then I have to go through registration." She pouted not wanted to go either.

"I will see you soon" he said trying to cheer her up and pulling her into a hug. He kissed the crown of her head and she slowly walked toward the door grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

_His Parents found it necessary to go to every out of town charity event imaginable to try to boost up their reputations after the 'Trial'. This gave him and Rachel a lot of time to hang out and act like a couple living in sin. Yet there was no sin, the first night they had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie, and the next morning he found her asleep in one of the guest rooms. After a while she got more comfortable with him and realized he wasn't a pushy guy and that he respected her wishes. So they kept their sleepovers Dawson's Creek (pg), and lived on each day like a normal couple. Celeste and Jake were too caught up in their own lives that they were totally oblivious to what their son did while they were gone. But both of them liked and respected Rachel, Yes! Even Celeste liked Rachel. _

Duncan showered quickly, ran a brush through his hair and ran out the door, for some reason going back to school was not so scary anymore. When he reached the school he parked in his designated spot and ran over to the all-too-familiar yellow X-terra.

"Hey, man" he yelled seeing Logan walk around the back.

"Hey, why are you so chipper" He said "Get a little something, something this morning" he added wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I just missed you man, cant a guy be happy to see his best friend" he quipped.

Logan lifted his hands in a mock surrender, "I am just saying you look like you've been having some serious fun"

"What? You two having fun without me again" a familiar voice mocked from behind. They both turned and smiled at the bouncy little blond.

"No baby, how could we?" Logan said bending down and sweeping her into a kiss. "Good morning"

"Good morning" she replied now giddy.

"God they have been doing that all summer, your lucky you haven't been around Duncan I am almost blind from these two disgusting PDA's" Wallace says making his presence know.

"Yeah Duncan where have you been?" Veronica asked sliding out of Logan's arms. They continue walking, while Duncan tries to come up with the right response.

"I have been around; I have been kinda seeing someone." He said trying not to draw too much attention.

"That's great man!" Logan gushed. "What's she like?"

"Lets get to class I will have you meet her later, but I just have to say she absolutely perfect." He looked at veronica, which didn't seem phased at all, she knew that he needed someone and she was glad he found someone he liked.

**PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

The day was longer then usual, or maybe without Rachel around he had started paying attention to time again. It had not gone as bad as he expected there were the usual snickers, gossip, and rumors about Logan and veronica's relationship, Duncan, and the trial. But all of it seemed to quiet down my lunch. He grabbed his food and tipped the delivery guy a ten before turning back to the busy quad. He looked over the crowd and spotted the 09er table with Dick and Madison taking their place as queen and king in the middle. They were merely pretty faces, the poster children, everyone knew the school ran through Logan and Duncan, and now a very feisty and sometimes intimidating Veronica. He spotted Wallace and Veronica sitting at their usual spot smiling and chatting away and he decided to make his way over through the crowd. He shot a glance and yelled over his shoulder to Dick "He man I got some things to take care of chill with you tomorrow."

Dick just nodded and went back to talking to the other sheep. Duncan walked over and sat next to Wallace. They sat silently and Duncan started to eat his Chinese cuisine. Logan plopped down next to veronica and planted a kiss on the back of her neck then pushed the bag of fast food in front of her. She squealed and started eating a quick as she could, she was always able to eat twice the amount of normal people. The Logan produced two more bags and handed one over to Wallace, he just smiled and accepted the food. Over the summer they had become a little closer (now Logan actually knew his name) and had a mutual understanding.

Logan hating silence began his daily rant about whatever he had a problem with earlier that day, Duncan had learned to tune him out at this point and went on eating his lunch. Then in a sudden surprise Logan stopped talking and Duncan looked up noticing their three stares at him. Knowing someone must have asked a question he acted hard of hearing adding "What?"

"So tell us about this 'perfect' girl?" Logan restated using a slower voice.

"Well…" he started trying to come up with the best description to give her justice. "she is about 5'9 short auburn hair, vivid green eyes, and a normal body shape." He continued.

"Man, did you just say Auburn?" asked a shocked Logan.

"Yeah I called it red once and she had corrected me saying it was "auburn"' he said using his finger to make in the air quotation marks.

"Well she sounds pretty" stated veronica with a pleasant smile. "What is she like?" she added.

"Well, that's hard to explain." He said trying really hard to think of what she meant to him. "I guess she is kinda like everyone I know, she is fun and peppy like Lilly, she is a smartass and has a temper like Logan." Logan looked over with a pseudo shock face.

"I am not a smartass" they all gave him a 'Yeah right' look them turned back to Duncan.

"She sweet, with a twinge of mischief like veronica, and she is talented in sports and social skills like Wallace." He says feeling triumphant at his description.

They all looked at him as though he was an alien. "And you say you met her in Neptune?" veronica inquired.

"Yeah but she lives in Poway she was only visiting for the summer closing down her grandpas beach house." Duncan replied.

"Oh so she is loaded" Wallace remarked

"Actually no her parents died when she was young and her grandpa died just recently all the money she is entitled to she isn't even going to get until she is 21."

"Wow that sucks" veronica replies her smile replaced in a sympathetic frown.

"Yeah what really sucks is she has no one to live with, her lawyers made sure she could live in her grandpa's house back in Poway until she graduate." Duncan says now feeling a little upset himself.

They just sat their a couple of seconds before Duncan asked "hey veronica, could you go with me to see her after school, I really don't want to go alone."

"Sure, we will go after school"

The rest of the school day flew by and they made their way down the Freeway coming close to their destination. They were listening to the radio and both moved their heads to the music, he could no longer feel the tension between them anymore, she was a totally different person to him and he liked how she had become a friend and not a sudden crushing reminder of what he didn't have. He guessed she felt the same; she had been looking at him more and wouldn't turn her head when he would look back. They were content.

They made their was through the town and were stunned, it was a rural town full of parks and trees and small quaint houses. That is until you look at the hills and see the hundreds of palatial mansions grazing the sides.

"If it is all possible this place looks richer then Neptune" Duncan remarked looking for the school. He came up to a hug football stadium and pulled into the schools front parking lot. "School should get out in a couple of minutes want to take a look at campus."

Veronica nodded and they jumped out of the car.

It was a beautiful open campus with a hug courtyard in the middle and classes around the sides, It was the size of a small college. Just then the bell rang and the doors flew open spilling out thousands of kids. They backed their way toward the front and waited for the flow of kids to die down. They once moving courtyard was soon bare and the kids rushed to their cars and buses.

"Damn we must have missed her" he said looking around.

They turned to leave and he head a familiar laugh from behind. She was walking through the courtyard with a couple of friends on each side. She had her hair down now and she was laughing, her dimples making their way to her eyes. He smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him then looked at Veronica for approval. She was staring straight forward and gawking, he could tell she was not what veronica had expected. But she turned and smiled whispering over to Duncan.

"Nice Job."

Just then a guy rushed over to Rachel and pulled her up into his arms, picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed and screamed "Your going to break your back, put me down."

Duncan was in complete shock, he couldn't believe this, she had a boyfriend. He suddenly felt really stupid. Veronica touched his arm and in a calm voice said "maybe it is not what you think"

Rachel looked up and saw Duncan at the end of the quad, she detangled herself from the guys arms and ran full blast toward him. She stopped right in front of him and swung her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up to give him a kiss and he turned his head. She shook off the gesture and turned toward Veronica sticking out her hand "Hey I am Rachel."

"Veronica" she said coldly.

"This is Veronica" she said shocked looking back at Duncan. "Wow I thought you would be taller, Huh."

He smiled slightly at the remark then whipped it off when he looked back at the guy who had engulfed her earlier.

Rachel met his cold gaze and realized what he was probably thinking, just then she burst out in hysterical laughter, grabbing her sides. He looked at her shocked, she was cheating on him and all she could do it laugh.

She turned around and called the guy over, he ran over quickly and they all stood and stared. "Duncan, Veronica this is Paul, Paul Duncan and Veronica" gesturing her hands between them.

Paul had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Duncan. "This is Duncan, you are so right he is hot." He said leaning into Rachel, giving Duncan a once over with his eyes. "Hey if you ever get bored with her you should come give my team a try." Duncan had gone in a catatonic shock.

"Yeah right girlfriend, shoo" she said giving his butt a playful swat as he made his way back to his group of friends.

She and veronica couldn't stop laughing at what just happened, it was absolutely the best story. Duncan broke into a smile and looked at Rachel, "I knew he was gay" he said acting not surprised.

"O that's why you looked like you were going to take my head off" she teased placing her hands on her hips.

He suddenly got really depressed, he never wanted to not trust her and there he was accusing her of cheating before she could explain. "I am so sorry" he said looking sincerely into her eyes.

"Its fine I love it when guys get jealous" she joked, "Makes me fell all wanted and stuff."

They made their way to Duncan's car and drove over to Rachel's Mansion. They talked for a couple of hours and finally decided to leave. He gave her a kiss at the door and hugged her one last time.

On the way back to Neptune Veronica couldn't help a devilish grin rise to her face. He looked at her and asked suspiciously "What is that for?"

"I am just thinking of how much the guys are going to laugh when I tell them about today." She said.

"O god, fine I deserve it" he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Duncan" she said her smile gentler.

"Huh" he replied looking forward.

"your right she is perfect" with a crackle in her voice.

Tears started to form in his eyes and he kept his gaze forward.

"Thanks" he said.

The rest of the car ride was silent and he could not help but think what Rachel was doing right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews! More chapters to come including the huge mystery.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas! **

The next day Duncan walked through the hallways toward his locker. He was greeted by mass applause coming from Veronica, Wallace, Logan and Luke. All their faces we red and tired, they had been laughing Duncan thought. Duncan knew what it was for and made the conclusion that Veronica had told them about his shameful experience the day before. He just shook his head in embarrassment and took a small bow toward the group.

"Way to go man!" praised Logan with his usual smirk.

"Yeah dude, way to wow the 'Ladies'" Luke added with air quotations around the word ladies.

"Ha-ha very funny, ok now that we have had our little laugh over my moment of incompetence can we please go to class." A defeated Duncan announced.

They all looked at each other and finally agreed, slowly departing to their separate ways then Duncan called out. "No one is to know about her or anything that happened yesterday." They all stood in shock Duncan was not the type to hide a relationship, he was 'Mr. PDA' so they knew that this was serious to Duncan.

He got to his Civics class early determined to finish his presentation so he could spend more time with Rachel after school. She was going to come up this time and she said she had a surprise. He was skeptical at first but remembered it was their two month anniversary the other day and it was probably a belated present. He already had his ready but he was waiting for them to be alone before he gave it to her.

He could hear some shouts in the hall and could hear Dicks mocking voice through the door. He probably had some poor freshman cornered and continued to torture them. With help from his brainless goon squad. "Looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat, the dogs sure are out today, Owwwww Owwww." Dick commented imitating a dog cry.

He came into class a huge smile of satisfaction plastered on his face, he had taken down another weakling and he was happy. He came over and sat next to the now determined Duncan sitting at the computer tapping away at his presentation. A couple minutes later the class filled and the tardy bell rang he saw veronica and flashed her quick smile. The class was filled with 09ers Dick, Madison, Beaver, Luke, Sean, and anyone else in relation. There was no Logan but he expected that he had signed up for some easier classes and was only in Duncan's Journalism class. The teacher walked in finally, she looked oddly familiar. Oh My God he thought when he realized it was Rachel. She was wearing a nice pair of slacks and a button down shirt and had her hair twisted up in a tight bun. She looked over and shined a subtle smile; she walked over and leaned in to whisper something to him.

"Don't say a word, I have a plan" she said pulling away.

"No Mr. Kane I am sorry but you have to join the rest of the class no outside homework now take your seat." She walked to the back of the class and played with something on the back table before making her way back to the front.

Veronica gave Duncan a confused look, all he could do was shrug and draw his attention back to the redhead in the front.

"Good morning class, my name is Miss Jenson and I will be your sub today, Mr. Carlson is out temporarily and I will be filling in." she said looking over the class. "I know you have your separate assignments but Mr. Jenson wanted me to perform a demonstration of Male Ego and how it has affected our history. So I am going to call on a few of you to come to the front, can I have you, you, you, and you." She said pointing at Sean, dick, beav and Luke. They were all nervous and Duncan got really confused.

"Ok I would like you guys to repeat after me, and take into consideration if you don't I will have to send you to the office, I do believe that insulting a teacher is against school rules." She said with a smile. Duncan soon realized what all this was about and had a huge grin; he knew what dick had done and was getting ready to see what she had in plan for revenge.

"I, state your name" she started standing on the side while the boys side by side stood in the front of the class. They did a she commanded and said their names to the class. "Am an egotistical, snot nosed brat, I do only what I am told due to my lack of brain." She said waiting for their mimic. They repeated and Dick looked as though he was going to explode when the class burst out in laughter. "I mock others as a defense mechanism so people wont realize how insecure I am about my small…" she said looking for the right word while slowly looking down at the guys. "Head" she stated looking pleased with herself much like dick had minutes earlier. The boys mimicked each moving their hands to their middles embarrassed. "I am a sheep, I follow the crowd, Baaa" she said doing her best sheep noise. They finished with their heads down in defeat. "Good boys!" she said clapping her hands together. They took their assigned seats and slouched down trying to get away from all the stares and laughs. Just then their teacher Mr. Carlson walked in.

He looked at Rachel in the front and smiled, "Thank you so much for getting the class warmed up" she smiled.

"It was no problem" the class looked confused.

"Class I guess you have met our new student Rachel Rembok." He said looking over his now completely shocked class.

Dick looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel much like the rest of the guys. Duncan was shocked mostly by the student comment. Oh my god she moved he thought mouth dropped open. Much like Veronicas expression.

Before any of the guys could tell the teacher what she had done she added "and thank you so much for letting me TAPE your class." Huge emphases on tape, as she gave a cold stare toward Dick. He sat back in his seat gritting his teeth.

"Yes, Rachel asked if she could tape the class for an outside psychology assignment." He said looking proudly at her.

She took her seat next to veronica in the empty desk and shined a smile; veronica had to admit that she was now looking at the master. She never in a million of years would have thought of doing that at a drop of the hat. Veronica whispered "How did you do that"

"Well when I was trying to find the office to get signed up Dick and his gang started calling me names like a dog or something anyways I got to the office and overheard Mr. Carlson saying he had to run off some copies and he was going to me late. I told him I was in his class and that I would be happy to watch them until he got there then I explained my outside project and got his permission. The kid at the desk just giggled when I told him my plan. O wait boys don't giggle right?" she said.

"No the chuckle, trust me they remind me on a daily basis on that one" she said a slight giddiness in her voice. She liked a girl who could think on her toes.

"Well I was just watching "Catch me if you can" last night on TV. Leo is so hot! Anyways so I pulled my hair up and threw on my best teacher impression. She said turning her face into a scowl. "And the rest is history."

Duncan overheard the girls conversation and chuckled at how bright his girl was, she was perfect, we almost. The bell rang and they started out of class, Duncan walked between the girls out to the quad, he looked at Rachel and tried to take her hand she slowly moved it away then excused them from veronica, "We will catch up to you" she said as veronica walked to her usual seat.

"Duncan, I am so sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, I just thought you would try to talk me out of it if I did, I really want to be here, with you and because I cant look at Poway the same" she said a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"Its alright I am ecstatic you're here" he said sincerely while he tried to grab her hand again.

"Duncan I want to get to know some people first before we tell anyone about 'Us' I don't want to be known as Duncan's girlfriend but at Rachel. Ok." She said waiting for his response.

"Ok but whenever your ready I will be here" he said looking her in the eyes. He walked to the 09er table and sat down next to dick and Madison.

She walked out a minute later and spotted veronica she set her stuff down on the table, and turned around to see a familiar person.

Logan was sitting his back to her talking to some guys telling a very exciting story filled with overly dramatic hand gestures. She walked up behind him and said in her best valley girl accent "Like OMG your Logan Echolls can I like totally have your autograph" she surprised herself did that really come out of me.

He didn't even turn around just quipped over his shoulder "Logan Echolls is not here at the moment if you would like to leave a message I will make sure to call you back as soon as I can" imitating a computer answering machine.

She then pulled at the tips of her hair and acted like a little girl, "Mr. Echolls can Logan come out and play, I swear we won't put orange juice in Sylvester Stallone shoes again." She said.

He smiled at the memory and realized who it was behind him he turned around and gave her a huge hug. "He Dee" he joked. She giggled at the name and smiled.

"Hey dumb" she replied.

Veronica walked over with the kid that Rachel had met from the office and was yet again confused. Logan moved over and gave Veronica a hug and peck on the cheek. "Oh my god you two" Rachel squealed pointing at the couple. "My little DumDum is in love awe" she joked.

"DumDum?" Wallace repeated.

"Yeah, Rachel's dad was a producer, for a couple of my dad's movies, so we spent a couple summers together playing on set. Some of the cast and crew adopted the nick names Tweedle Dee and Tweedle dum we then shortened them to dee and dum."

"I'm Dee or Dee Dee" she said raising a hand.

"And I got stuck with Dum" he said hanging his head.

Everyone laughed and made their way back to Veronica and Wallace's table.

Duncan came over and sat down next to Rachel and Wallace then asked "So how do you know Rachel?" to Logan.

"We used to hang out on set, I told you about her, the one who was all love struck for me; I just cant help it I am too beautiful" he said playing a faint.

"O yeah right, dream on lover boy, this guy was so shy when I first met him It took him three days before he even said hi, and if I remember right you were always the one with this little lost face saying, has anyone seen Rachel" she said in a pathetic voice.

"No way!" said Duncan. "He was shy" he said in complete awe.

"Yep, then one day I kiss him and then I could not get him away from me he was like a lost puppy or something" she said with a wide grin.

"Ha Ha very funny, lets get back to lunch" Logan said looking back at his deli sandwich.

Duncan could feel Rachel's hand on his leg slowly rubbing her fingers up and down. The sensation ran through his body and he slowly ran his hand under the table to grab it afraid what she might do to him. She gave him a wink and a had a twinkle in her eye.

"Uh Rachel have you seen the whole school yet?"

"No"

"How about I give you a tour before your next class" he said jumping up and grabbing his stuff leading her back to the school.

"What was that all about?" Logan inquired.

**PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews! More chapters to come including the huge mystery.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Duncan pulled her through the halls and crashed into the journalism room door; he peered around and found the coast was clear. He shut the door and locked it as he turned around. She was sitting on the teachers desk and motioned with her finger for him to come forward. He moved closer until he was positioned right in front of her. She let her legs slip open and he closed the gap between their bodies. Finally diving in and attacking her mouth. He couldn't get over the fact she was here, ever since she came into the classroom he had been in a daze. He kept waiting to wake up and find it is all a dream, that she was not actually here, or even worse there was no such person as Rachel Rembok. He shook off the thoughts and paid his attention back to the eager red head.

They broke their kiss when they felt the need to breath and sat panting and looking at each others eyes. "Can we please tell people about us, I don't think I can go the rest of my school days not touching you." He whined.

She smiled and dipped in for another kiss, when it broke she whispered into his ear. "Okay but I get to tell everyone when I feel like it, I still have a few things I need to do to help balance out the classes" she said slyly.

He looked almost scared then grinned, "And what do you plan to do to Dick now?"

She shook her head then teased "you will just have to wait and see, the king of Neptune High is about to loose his throne." She said evil tainting her gentle voice.

He kissed her again he loved the fact that she wasn't afraid to fight back she had shown it many times in the summer

_Especially when it came to his mother, when Rachel found out that Celeste was forcing Duncan on Zoloft she lost it. "What the Hell is wrong with you, do you know what that crap is, it is prescribed to parents who don't want to deal with their children and feel the need to control them turning them into….. Into…." She struggled trying to find the right words. "Into fucking zombies doing exactly what mommy and daddy want them to do. You make me sick." Duncan had been speechless he couldn't help but feel some sick delight in watching Celeste wince in emotional pain. He turned to Rachel and felt the need to reassure her. "I haven't been on it is months." He said getting a gawking expression from Celeste. "Not since the night he was arrested." She smiled at him as if saying 'I am so proud of you' then turned and scowled at Celeste. From that day forth Celeste stayed away from the couple, without Duncan under her control she had little power over their relationship anymore. _

Now with them in a dark room all alone Duncan couldn't help the questions that had been suppressed earlier from sudden shock to rush back into his brain.

"Where are you going to live?" he said looking worried.

He had caught her off guard and she just smiled "I got a job as a live in nanny, they have a house keeper who lives in the house and watches the babies in the afternoon while I am at school, and then I will take over after school."

She never ceased to amaze him, only she would move from a huge already paid for mansion and being one of the most popular girls in school, to live as a nanny, and a social outcast. Was this all for him?

She kissed him again then made the idea that they should join the outside world again, he opened the door looking both ways before entering the hallway, and there was something sexy about sneaking around. This new feeling even surprised Duncan. They went back to the quad while Duncan put on a professional face stating a little loud so some could hear "And that is Neptune High"

She blushed a little had his subtly and walked over to Logan and Veronica; Duncan made his way back to the 09ers and talked to a few. They had to hold up appearances. Just then Rachel looked over to see a fake brunette slide her perfectly manicured hands over Duncan's arm. "Who the hell is that?" Rachel Fumed.

"That is Madison Sinclair, the queen of Neptune high and Dick's on-again-off-again girlfriend." Rachel was burning a deathly stare at the image in front of her. This chick was blatantly hitting on her boyfriend, ok so no one knows their dating but common you don't throw yourself at some guy. Duncan shifted slyly dropping Madison's hand from his shoulder, this please Rachel more then anything, yet she couldn't help the rage her face still had plastered on.

Duncan turned around to steal a glance of his girlfriend when he saw her with a look of anger and pain. He looked around and realized what she had seen and what she must be thinking. All he wanted to do was run over and take her up into his arms and kiss her in front of everybody. But she is the one who wants to make the gesture so he decided to wait. When he looked back he was reassured when her glance wasn't made for him but for Madison. At least she didn't think he was cheating on her, unlike him she wasn't the kind to jump into jealous conclusions.

He walked over and asked all of them if they were going to the 09er party that night, they all decided to go. Rachel had a huge grin on her face and he could tell she was forming a plan.

"What is going on in that devious mind of yours" he asked.

"Just thinking of how I am going to dethrone the queen as well" she said still burning a hole in the back of Madison's head. OK so maybe she was a little jealous.

Logan just shook his head in amusement and looked at Duncan, "You better get ready for the scheme of a lifetime, when that little grin comes across her face there is no going back, this is the same girl who was thrown off of 5 movie sets by the time she was 12." He stated.

Her grin dropped and she looked speechless and hurt "It was 7 and all those people deserved it, including that blonde extra in breaking point, she was a complete bitch."

"So what did you have in mind, I am willing to do whatever you need, I am always up for a little revenge on those creeps" Veronica stated.

"Hey I used to be one of those creeps I still am, Duncan and I still own those people whatever we say they do" Logan stated.

"O so I need to dethrone you" Rachel asked, looking at the two boys.

"No we like to work more like parliament, we tell the king and queen what to do, and they follow like puppets on a string" Duncan said.

"Well I think I can handle them on my own, You just sit back and watch." She said the evil smirk returning.

**PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews! Ok I know I have been teasing about this mystery but I have to get some things in before the plot thickens, trust me you are going to love what I do to dick and them. More chapters to come including the huge mystery.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

They walked over to their lockers after school, all in clear sight of one another. Logan and Veronica took each others hands as they left the hallway and made their way to the busy parking lot. Duncan had missed Rachel he couldn't find her anywhere finally giving up he got into his SUV and pulled out of the school. He made his way down a side street and noticed his girl walking down the sidewalk alone. He pulled the car next to her in a crawl and rolled down the window.

"Need a ride little girl?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Momma always said never talk to strangers" she said without missing a beat.

"I have candy and puppies in the back" he said with a chuckle.

"That's what they all say." She said a smile growing on her face. She was still walking and he was still moving along with her.

"Come on I will take you to your place" he said trying not to use the word 'home' he wasn't sure if she would respond well to that.

She stopped and looked at him then she relented and crossed in front of the car to the passenger's side and climbed in. She leaned forward and gave him a nice long kiss. He loved the way she kissed, the way she felt against him. The way he felt with her.

They made their way down the street, and he could see her get really nervous she was hiding something from her. He knew the look she had, he had, had the same look many times before with veronica the 'I need to tell you the truth' look.

She pointed for him to turn into a parking lot and he realized where they were, they were at the scummy Camelot Motel. He was confused what were they doing there? She got out of the car and moved toward the stairs. He followed behind and froze when he saw her pull out the key of a room. She opened the door and let him in, the room was cluttered with boxes and clothes, and then everything set in.

"I lied, I didn't want you to be upset, and you just caught me off guard." She said about their earlier conversation. "If you knew I was living here, you would make me go back to Poway and I can't go back." She said a tear slipping down her cheek.

"How could you lie to me" he said looking around the room. "Why are you here? Really" he said anger in his voice, "I mean it is not for me."

"I am here because I want to be, I just couldn't stay there, there we just too many memories." She said trying to grab his hands. He just backed away. He was upset, the girl whom he was just starting to fall for lied to him and continued to lie to him. He grew up listening to people, cover up the truth and blaming that it was to 'protect' him, he couldn't have her do it to him too.

"I need to think" he said more to the ground then her. "I will see you later" he said leaving the crappy hotel room, leaving her.

She just sat down and cried, how could she be so stupid why did she lie to him, she could tell him the truth, about who she is, what she has done, what has been done to her. He had told her everything about the past year, every detail and she had taken it all in. But she couldn't do the same, she was afraid of what he would think…of her.

A couple hours later she got a hold of Veronica, "Hey Ron, can you give me a ride to the party tonight."

"first of all where the hell did you get Ron secondly why do you want to go to a 09er party." Asked a disheveled Veronica.

"Well I heard Logan call you Ronnie so I shortened that to Ron, also I have a plan and trust me you will want to be there." She said a hint of evil in her tone.

"Fine I will pick you up in twenty, where are you?" she asked,

"Just pick me up at the ampm on the corner I have to get some things."

"Ok be there soon."

She picked her up and made their way to the party, they entered the mansion and all eyes were on the surprise crashers. They took their places screening the crowd for a friendly face then Veronica spotted Logan. He walked over three drinks in hand and they each took one. "Have you seen Duncan" Yelled Rachel over the almost deafening loud music.

"Yeah" said Logan a little upset then pointed over Rachel's shoulder she turned around and saw Duncan leaning against the wall, a beer in one hand and a girl in the other. Was that Madison? She thought, her hands were rubbing his chest as she talked to him. His hand was on her hip and he looked bored out of him mind.

A friendly voice shocked her out of her trance and she saw Steven in front of her. He smiled and said "You made it, awesome you want to dance" he was obviously drunk.

_Perfect _she thought to herself as she took his arm and moved them into the living room which had been transformed into a makeshift dance floor. She began to move her hips slowly to the music of "Oh" by ciara. Then she could hear Madison laugh she looked over and saw them looking at her. "She cant even dance" she said in between laughs, Logan winced knowing what was going to happen next. He knew how good of a dancer Rachel really was and how good of an actress what ever Duncan did or said to her she was about to retaliate on a much bigger level.

Just then Rachel's hip popped and she bent over slowly rubbing her butt across Steven's pelvis. She rotated circles and continued to rub against him resting her head on the front of his shoulder and placing his hands on her hips. They continued this a little until Rachel could feel something yank at her arm, she turned to see it was Duncan.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said anger rushing through him.

"Dancing, what it matters to you, aren't you busy with your perfect little brunette over there. She seems really special, I hope you make each other blissfully happy" she retorted storming off. Just then she was stopped close to the entrance by two police officers, she talked of a moment before then pointed out dick. They made their way over and started arresting him.

"What the hell man." Dick said when the officers pulled his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Casablancas you are under arrest" said one of the officers while slapping on some cuffs.

"For what?" Dick screamed.

"For not getting the party started" said the other officers stripping off his shirt while signaling for the DJ to play "Relax" over the speakers.

The other started stripping as well while the kids of the party started hooting and hollering. "Now we heard you have been a bad little Birthday Boy, and you need to be cleaned up" said the first cop, slowly ripping open Dicks Shirt. He was in complete terror, he didn't know what to do, he could hear the people laughing, but it wasn't until he heard the click of a camera before he completely lost it.

"Get the Fuck away from me God Dammit, I don't like guys now get me out of these handcuffs or I will make sure you are thrown in jail." Dick yelled.

The two Officers looked at each other then slowly replaced their clothes and removed the cuffs. People were still laughing. The strippers made their way over to Rachel and said loud enough so everyone could hear. "I thought you said he liked guys."

"I thought he did" she said pointing to her chin. "huh" she shrugged. Here you go she said as she handed the two men a couple hundred each, and they left the now silent party.

Everyone stared at her in complete shock, including Duncan, Logan Veronica and Dick, how could something so evil come out of such a innocent and kind person. Rachel seized this attention making her way through the crowd. She moved up to Duncan and wrapped her arms around his neck. She dipped in and gave him a long and seductive kiss right in front of Madison. Then just as loud as before she said "Happy two month anniversary baby, and pulled out a box from her bag, in it was a watch with a custom face, a picture of the two of them taken a couple weeks earlier. Everyone gasped, how did they not know? It was a lot like Logan's surprise party, including a pissed and mocking Dick.

"Wait you have been fucking his fat piece of trash for two months" Duncan looked like he was going to punch Dick but someone beat him to it. Dick laid on the floor tugging at his sore jaw. "You Bitch!" he sneered.

Everyone again looked shocked at the angry redhead now pulling her hand back to her chest and lightly shook the pain away. Duncan pulled it up to his face and kissed it gently "are you ok" he said.

"O please Dick is such a pansy" she said looking at the weak Dick on the ground. She looked back at a sad Duncan and said "I am so sorry I should never have lied to you."

"Your right, but you also came clean and told me yourself and that is all that matters, We all have secrets I just want you to feel free to tell me yours." He said looking into her soul.

"I will, in time" she said.

She glanced around realizing how quiet everything and everyone was and saw the whole party watching them. "I think they know about us" said Rachel is a fake whisper so everyone could hear.

"Good" he replied dipping in for another kiss.

**I hope you loved it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews! Ok I know I have been teasing about this mystery but I have to get some things in before the plot thickens, trust me you are going to love what I do to dick and them. More chapters to come including the huge mystery.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much prissy for the reviews they really keep me going, and the reason he got so mad was because he has been lied to by everyone in his life and he wanted his relationship with Rachel to be different (also everything was getting too lovy dovy with them and I needed a riff).**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Duncan and Rachel stood for a moment looking in each others eyes not even realizing that the party had started up again. By the time they walked through the crowd it was like they were already old news. It seems their relationship took a backseat to the prank Rachel had set up. They found Veronica and Logan and started talking.

"How the hell did you come up with that" asked a astonished and somewhat envying Logan.

"Well I saw it in a movie and thought it fit the situation" she gleamed.

Veronica and Logan started clapping and whooping really loud, and a now blushing Rachel took a bow.

Just then she felt a hard hand turn her around in a forceful jerk and saw a pissed Dick and Madison hand-in-hand. 'I guess they made up' Duncan thought.

"Get out!" shouted Dick anger radiating off of him.

"O dickypoo are you a little mad about earlier, I am so sorry I really thought you were into guys." She said with a sweet and sugary smile. "I guess it wasn't all a lie" she added giving Madison a once over.

Logan and veronica giggled and Dick looked like he was going to kill her. Madison looked the same and yelled again getting the entire parties attention. "Get out you fat whore!"

"Ohhh wow pulling out the big guns their aren't we, but next time you should get more creative maybe try GET OUT you rank malegestant piece of horse shit. She said with a giggle she even amused herself with that one. "O wait that has too many big words ok why don't you stick with what you understand." She shined the same sugary sweet smile.

"Get out!" she screamed again.

"Okay, Okay god don't pop those fake boobs over this." She said looking at Madison's fake rack. She turned to leave and Duncan was right on her tail.

"Duncan you can stay man, we all understand how some girls can manipulate you." Dick said glaring at both Rachel and Veronica.

"Oooo a double jab, you amaze me everyday with how clever you can be" Rachel said. "Yeah Duncan why don't you stay, 'Like I am totally sure it will be like the most rocking like party like on the face of the planet like you so don't want to miss it because of like this skank" she said in a valley girl accent pointing to herself.

Duncan smiled while staring at a dumfounded Dick, "Naw man she is all the party I can handle" he said giving a tight hug around Rachel's waist. Then he turned toward dick and pulled his shirt up by his collar. His smile had faded into a angry frown as he got really close to Dicks face "And if you say one more thing about my girlfriend I will make sure no one finds the body" he ended with a shove causing Dick to ram against Madison.

"Common baby lets get the real party started" Duncan said grabbing Rachel's hand and darting them through the crowd. She grabbed a hold of Veronica and pulled her and Logan along, and then she called out to a couple more people as they all left the gawking party behind.

Logan opened the door to his house and everyone made their way to the living room all laughing over the events that night. They all sat on the floor and pulled themselves into a circle. There was Rachel and Duncan, Veronica and Logan.

Cassidy and Mac (got together a month into the summer vacation when Cassidy's computer crashed and Veronica gave him Mac's number).

There was also Meg and Casey (Meg had been heartbroken when she broke up with Duncan and Casey was still upset about his grandma they found comfort in one another.)

The door bell rang and a Logan got up to answer it, he returned to the living room with Wallace and Georgia in tow. (They had gotten back together when she broke up with her boyfriend and admitted she still had feelings for him.)

Veronica had called them over in the car; they were watching a movie at Wallace's house and were relieved to get a break. "So why did you sound so eager to come over" asked veronica.

"We needed a break from the making out" said a slightly disturbed Wallace.

"Dude maybe you don't like girls" said a surprised Logan.

"No, not us Keith and my mom" Wallace said shivering from the recollection.

"Ooo, ewww" said a now disturbed Veronica; she shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. Everyone laughed.

There was another knock at the door and before Logan could get up Rachel had already made her way to the entrance. She opened the door and looked slightly confused. "You" she said and getting everyone's attention as the gathered at the door.

"You" said a just as surprised weevil, he had his girlfriend in tow, she was pretty with long brown hair and very delicate features.

"I am guessing you know each other" said Logan from behind.

"Yeah you could say that"

_That morning weevil and a couple of his posse were on their way to school; he stopped at a stop light and watched a really nice car pulled up next to him. It was a rusty orange 350z and looked practically new. He peered through the tinted windows trying to get a look at the lucky bastard behind the wheel. That's when he heard the engine start to rev and realized the guy was picking at a race. The light changed and the car flew full blast screaming down the street. They were on its tail, breaking every law that they came by, he was not about to let this guy win, the car screeched around the corner into the school parking lot and swung into a space, Hector got off his bike and kicked the back of the car, leaving a huge dent with his boot. He was always the kind of guy to act before he thought The back up lights turned on and the car slammed into reverse backing up right into Hectors bike. Then it flew into drive and parked back into the space. _

_The door opened and the gang looked ready to beat the crap out of the guy who messed with them. She pulled herself out of the car, her face wretched into a 'bring it on' expression. _

"_Next time we should race for pink slips, I would love to see the cute little bike parked in my driveway." She said to weevil realizing he must be the leader. "And next time your boy feels the need to get violent with my car; I will make sure he is on the bike before I run it over." She added with a smile toward Hector. She locked the car and started walking toward the school. He watched her whip out her phone and start talking "hey bubba, can you do me a fav, and pick up the car at Neptune High it has a dent and I think it may have a couple of leftover bike parts underneath" she said turning her head and shining a smile at the group behind her. Weevil didn't know who this girl was but he liked her she reminded him a lot of a couple of blonde girls he knew._

Everyone gawked at the tale, she raced and entire bike gang and won. "That's my little daredevil" said Logan giving her a high five behind her back.

"Where did you learn to drive like that" asked a now smiling Weevil.

"I took drivers ed from the stunt coordinator from my dads movie sets, he said the day I got my license was the day the world shook in horror." She said. "Truce" she said reaching out her fist.

He bumped it with his "truce, I could have fixed your car for you" he added.

"its alright I trust bubba with my baby" she replied.

"Now where did you get a 350z" asked a prodding Duncan.

"My dad left it to me in his will, it is all paid for and each month the insurance and gas is paid through my trust. She said a little uneasy. Duncan just took it as she didn't want to talk about her parents so he didn't question any further.

"Hi I am Rachel." She said pulling out her hand to Weevils date.

"Carmen" she replied shaking her hand.

"Weevil and Carmen got together when weevil taped up her no good ex-boy-friend to the flag pole" interjected Duncan. Trying to explain the situations between each couple and getting Rachel up to speed.

"Well what shall we do" Rachel asked the group.

"Truth or Dare" yelled Veronica and Logan reading each others minds.

"Cool but be gentle with me I haven't really played before." Said Rachel.

Duncan came up behind her and rapped his arms around her middle. He loved it when she was innocent; it balanced out the rebellious side.

"Well get ready for the game of your life" said Logan.

**PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews! Ok I know I have been teasing about this mystery but I have to get some things in before the plot thickens, trust me you are going to love what I do to dick and them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

The following they all met up in the hallways before class, Logan and Duncan were still avoiding eye contact after the kiss they shared during a dare.

"Common boys, now when are you going to get over that, now come one kiss and makeup" said veronica before bursting into laughter over her pun.

They both shot her a glare, and continued to avoid eye contact. Logan pulled Veronica into a kiss against the lockers and Duncan was too busy perusing the halls for Rachel. The bell rang and they all went to their classes Veronica walked toward history while Duncan took one last look around before entering the classroom and taking his seat. The bell rang and the teacher began his drone of the day. Duncan had his head down and started writing notes.

"Your late young lady" announced the teacher, and Duncan's head shot up.

"Sorry Mr. Jenson I got into a fight with my blow-dryer this morning" she said in a raspy voice and the entire class let out a laugh. She was wearing yellow pj bottoms with little chicks on it and a white wife-beater with the same Chick and in big red letters that read 'Chicks Rule'. She walked to her seat and he noticed the big white fluffy slippers she was wearing as well.

"rough night last night" he whispered into her ear. The breath on her neck caused her to shiver. Then she let out a sigh and turned around.

"You could say that" she said a smile creeping across her face.

After class she left immediately and ran into the bathroom, he stood outside waiting for her when the bell rang and he made his way to his next class, knowing he would see her soon. She walked in again after the bell into the journalism class, and everyone stared at her choice of wardrobe. Even the teacher let out a giggle. She was about to sit down when Vice Principal Clemmons entered the class. "Miss Rembok may I have a word with you" he said in a stern voice.

She hopped up on the teachers desk and crossed her legs "Sure Clemmy what's up!" everyone laughed but she didn't act phased, she still looked forward giving Clemmons a innocent smile.

"In my office" he said a little agitated. That was the last thing he needed another Logan in his school.

"God why didn't you just say so, you know I starting to get used to these meetings of ours, if I didn't know better I would start to think you have a crush on me" she said raising an eyebrow. Again another laugh ran through the class as she turned and smiled at Duncan. He returned the smile then turned to look away when Clemmons started to glare at him.

They walked down the hallway and into his office. She didn't come back the rest of the period and he got worried. They walked out to lunch and Duncan saw Wallace he asked "hey have you seen Rachel."

"yeah man she went home she was really sick, she said she didn't even want to come to school but she had a test in history, when Clemmons saw what she was wearing he gave her a lecture about school policy, and sent her to the nurses off ice to go home." Wallace said retailing the whole event from what he saw.

He knew she didn't look right, he thought I should really go see her. "He Logan can you get my assignments for the next class, I want to go check on her" He said a little worried.

"Hey I will go with you, I need to make sure that the girl who pisses Clemmons off will be ok" he said. "I mean I don't think I can handle the responsibility alone, he is starting to become immune to me" he said with a smirk.

"Go I will get your guys assignments" stated Veronica.

Logan gave Veronica a quick kiss and Duncan grabbed his things they made their way to the Camelot, Logan was confused. Duncan told him the whole story and Logan finally understood what the other night at the party was finally about. They walked up the door and started to knock. They could hear some loud coughs and then a crash, "Shit, mother fucker" she said rubbing her knee as she opened the door. She was still in her PJ's but now she had a big white robe on. She had whipped all her makeup off and she nose and eyes were all puffy.

"What's wrong, why are you at school" she said worried.

"We came to check on you, I thought you might have been suspended when you left with Clemmons and didn't come back" Duncan said.

"Oh common Clemmons is a pussycat, and plus he couldn't suspend me I am just to miss able." She said followed by a stream of coughs.

"I really don't like you being here alone, especially when your sick" said Duncan looking at the weak figure in front of her.

"What do you want me to do Duncan go home with you, I'm really not in the mood to put Celeste in her place again." Duncan smiled at the memory.

"What?" asked logan.

"Yeah, she yelled at Celeste it was really funny" said Duncan.

"Wow you guys really are made for each other" said Logan looking at the adoring couple. "hey" said logan getting a thought. "why don't you come live with me."

"What?" they said almost in unison.

"Yeah I have all those rooms, what am I going to do with them, plus you wont have to work anymore you don't have rent to worry about and I could always you some help with cooking and cleaning." He said.

It was the perfect offer Duncan thought but he could still see the questioning in Rachel's eyes.

"Plus you can spend tons of time with Duncan and not have to worry about Celeste." Logan added.

"Well that would be nice" she said pondering. "Fine I will, I will just pack up my stuff and we will take it over after school" she said.

"Why don't we pack your stuff while you get some rest, we can skip school for today." Duncan started.

She really didn't want them going through her things. She quickly shut and locked the door before they could stop her. "now go back to school I will see you later, be ready to move boxes" she yelled through the doors. They boys relented and walked back to the car, they got back to school with a few minutes of lunch to spare. They walked over to the table and sat down.

"How is she" asked Veronica.

"She has a cold, but she will be fine." Duncan said looking down at the table, he really wanted to be with her rather than school.

"Hey Hun" Logan said. Veronica looked up from her food "huh" she mumbled. "Would you be pissed if I offered Rachel to live with me?" he said waiting for her reaction.

"What?"

Logan explained the whole situation to the people at the table and they all started to understand. Veronica had calmed down and looked at her man with adorning eyes. "I think that is a wonderful Idea you are so great" she said leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Well have fun Duncan now you are going to have to deal with watching that all day, now that Rachel is at Logan's Veronica will be there all the time." Said Wallace.

"Well Rachel and I will probably be too busy to notice" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"keep that to yourself man, some people are trying to eat." Wallace replied. Georgia gave him a smack on the arm.

"I think it is very cute" she said looking at Duncan. "I sorry" he said. Giving Georgia a long kiss.

"God Wallace" yelled everyone at the table, before bursting into laughter.

**PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews they really help me so keep them coming even if you dont like it tell me so i know how to make it better. This story is going to be really long because i love writing it so i probably wont start the mystery for another couple of chapters, but isnt waiting for the mystery and mystery itself. O i got a little deep there.**

**i do not own any of the characters in this story besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! All Hail The King Rob Thomas!**

The next couple of weeks were the best yet. It was just the four of them and it felt like the old times. They all hung out after school watching movies and hanging out, they were actually acting 'what's the word' o yeah 'normal'. It was Monday again and after a long weekend of doing practically nothing, they were all relaxed and ready for the week. The classes were long and hard, whoever said senior year was easy really didn't have Duncan's classes. He was already in the running for Valedictorian and was working even harder trying to maintain his title. Rachel was the only thing that kept him on task and focused, when she knew he had homework she immediately went into parental mode and sent him to his room to finish it.

It was lunchtime as Duncan walked into the quad to meet up with his friends; Rachel told him she was going to supply the food. Duncan didn't mind Rachel was one of the greatest cooks he knew, compared to him she was an iron chef, he still burns macaroni and cheese. He sat down at their table, Logan and veronica already had their Chinese, and Wallace and Georgia were already enjoying their sack pb&j lunches. While Mac and Beaver had planned to get lunch after school. Logan got up and walked over to the 09er table to talk to Luke about a surf contest.

Rachel made her way from the parking lot and met up with a guy who handed her a bag. She then walked back to the table gave Duncan a kiss and sat down.

"Here you go baby I found this really cool deli that just opened and I really wanted to try it out." He opened the bag and pulled out his favorite sandwich ham and cheese with mustard lettuce and tomato. He took a bite and rolled his eyes in ecstasy.

"Thank you baby" he said with his mouth full.

Just then and angry little brunette stood by the table tapping her fake manila blonics and scowling at Rachel.

"You don't have pirate points you can't get food delivered." She snarled.

Rachel put on a little pouty face and looked up at Madison. "That wasn't delivery it was my cousin, he picked it up for me, I just wanted to bring my man something good for lunch" she said putting her head in her hands and pretending to cry.

Madison's face grew even redder whenever she brought up the fact that she was dating Duncan. She started to stomp away when she saw the same guy who brought her the food run through the crowd.

"Ms. Rembok did you want your change you gave me a $50." He said worried he wouldn't get a tip.

Rachel's head darted up with a huge file and no evidence of tears. "No, keep the change." She said. The delivery guys face curled in a grin and thanked her while walking away.

Madison turned around her face looked like it was about to explode. "Cousin huh."

"Yeah I come from a really formal family we call each other by our last names all the time and we like to tip one another." Rachel said keeping a remarkably straight face. Everyone else at the table busted into laughter. Madison turned and stomped back to her table.

The bell rang and the school filed their way back to class, Duncan and Rachel made plans for him to take her to Logan's after school since her car was still in the shop. After school Duncan waited for Rachel by his car, he had already called her cell phone twice and still couldn't find her. Veronica, Logan, Wallace and Georgia walked up and waited with him. Duncan saw Luke and knew he had 6th period with her so he called him over.

"Hey where is Rachel" Duncan asked now worried.

"She ditched man, she got a call before class then ran out the doors I saw her get into a car but I couldn't see who was driving." Luke said before walking away.

"Dude it was probably one of her girlfriends picking her up" Logan said trying to relieve Duncan's fears.

"Yeah you're probably right" he said still looking worried.

Just then he saw Sean, Dick, and Luke run over to Dick's car in a mad rush.

"Hey what's going on!" yelled Logan.

"Some chick is surfing buck naked at devils pike" Yelled back Dick as they drove off.

"She wouldn't" exclaimed Veronica "can she even surf?"

"Oh yeah" yelled Logan as they ran to their cars and raced over to Devils pike it was on the other side of Coronado right by the hotel. They got out of their car and saw the huge group forming most of them were high school students and then there were a huge group of photographers near the surf.

There she was up on her surfboard riding a 6 foot wave in perfect form in nothing but her birthday suit.

**I will only go on if you review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

"Whoop hooo, Yeah baby, you are god gurl YEAH!" they could hear coming from a neighboring surfer fully clothed in a wet suit and sitting on her board.

The naked blonde paddled out to her and gave her a high five, that turned into a special hand shake. Rachel looked up at the crowd and spotted Duncan and the gang. She gave a wave and paddled into shore. Pulling her board out of the water and ringing out her hair. Just then a rush of reporters surrounded her.

"Are you friends with the exposed?" asked a blond woman.

"Were you nude as well earlier?" asked a man.

"Is she your life partner?" asked another.

That one made her laugh; Duncan skimmed through the crowd and caught up to Rachel. "Rachel what are you doing" asked Duncan.

"Oh my I knew I recognized you, you are Rachel Larson" said one reporter.

"Nope just plain old Rachel Rembok but nice try" she said grabbing Duncan's hand and walking away from the sea of reporters. "Is that Duncan Kane" another reporter yelled as they rushed after them, they ran up the shore and got into Rachel's car before screeching off. She was going 85 in a 55 zone and shifted gears like a pro.

"So you mind telling me what that was all about?" asked Duncan

"that was my friend Kelly the one I told you about who I spent my summers with in Coronado, she is always trying to one up all the people in the tabloids so she decided to host a little publicity stunt." She said with a shrug. "She asked me to go surfing so I told her to take a cab and pick up my car from the shop then pick me up, and we went I haven't really been able to spend much time with her" she said.

"And did you know she was going to get naked!" he said now intrigued.

"Not until we got in the water and she stripped out of her wet suit, it was kind of a heat of the moment kind of thing." She added. "Then these guys saw Kelly and flipped out next thing I know there is a huge group of people and I am left looking like the lesbian cheerleader" she said with a smile. They had made a huge circle and made their way back to the beach. She jumped out of the car and ran to the beach calling over the rest of the gang and signaling Kelly to come over. She ran out of the water and up the beach. She was being chased by reporters, Logan grabbed his car and they all jumped in. They went to a neighboring restaurant and all piled out of the car.

Kelly still naked stood in front of the group, all the boys couldn't move and continued to ogle the girl in front of them. Rachel drove up and pulled out some clothes from the back and threw them to the girl. She got dressed and gave Rachel a hug.

"Way to go, I really thought we were going to have to get out of their on our own." She said to Logan.

"What were you doing?" prodded Logan

"Well I hate tan lines, so I thought that was the best way around it was" she said with a smile looking at everyone then announced "I'm Kelly."

"O duh" Rachel said slapping her hand against her forehead. "Kell this is Wallace, Georgia, Logan, Veronica, and Duncan" she said pointing to each of them.

"No fucking way!" she said shocked.

Rachel smiled "Kell is the biggest fan of tabloid trash; she believes everything she reads so you are going to have a long meal full of questions to answer."

"He is so cute" she said moving toward Duncan.

"Yeah my girlfriend thinks so too" he said pulling Rachel against him and between him and the formerly naked friend. "full of ourselves aren't we" Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

"No Fucking way are you dating Duncan Kane" she said slapping Rachel's arm. "You little tramp" she said with a laugh.

"Oh and she has a very limited vocabulary consisting of mostly cuss words" Rachel announced to her friends, Kelly just rolled her tongue.

Veronica watched and laughed they reminded her of how she and Lilly once were and held onto Logan gently. Kelly looked around at the three couples.

"Well I guess I can see the theme" she said taking out her cell. "Hey babe can you be at Lilas in 5" she waited for an answer before saying "see you soon bye."

"You are all in for a huge surprise" Rachel said looking at all her new friends.

"This day has been nothing but big surprises" said Wallace as they made their way inside.

A couple minutes later a very handsome guy walked in as Kelly jumped up and launched her on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to make out in the middle of the doorway. They didn't stop until an old couple came by and cleared their throat behind them. They made their way to the table that was when they noticed who the man was. Blake Pierson, one of the hottest actors in Hollywood he has been in over 12 films and 8 of them took home Oscars he received 3 for best actor by the time he was 19 now at 21 and in the prime of his life. Thought Duncan looking at all the girls faces light up at the sight of him.

"your Blake Pierson" squealed Georgia.

"That's what it says on my underwear" he said looking down the crack of his pants.

Rachel and Kelly just rolled their eyes his charms had well passed them.

"Lets order or else Blake is going to go into a long story about how wonderful he is and how the whole world revolves around him" Rachel said getting a huge grin from Blake.

"Keep talking slick and your going to find that pretty little car of yours in the bottom of the ocean" he said with a wink.

"O please like you can drive stick" she rolled her eyes again.

They all joined into the banter and had a great meal, all talking about the events of the day as well as answering all of Kelly's questions.

Rachel took Duncan back to the beach to grab his car and gave him a kiss before making her way back to Logan's.

The next day the halls were filled with chatter and whispers, Duncan thought it was about the day before and just shook his head making his way to the locker. That's when he saw the flyer; it was a picture of Rachel in the locker-room in nothing but a bra and matching thong. He looked around to see a laughing Dick and Madison, he was about to go over and kick his ass when he saw Rachel and Veronica enter the school. She looked around confused at all the snickers. She reached her locker and took the flyer in her hand. He waited for her to break down and go nuts. However this reaction he never expected.

"Ohm baby" she said looking at the flyer, "I am outraged, they didn't get my good cheek" she said looking at Veronica. She turned around and went to the other side of the hallway and began taking down each flyer from the lockers, each one was different picture, with a different pose. "I like this one" she said looking over each of them.

The look on Dick's face was priceless, he didn't know how to react, his plan had backfired and people started liking her even more. She was not ashamed or embarrassed at all, the bell rang and he stomped off to class. She walked over to the girls bathroom still looking over all the flyers. Duncan slipped in after her and locked the door. That's when he saw her on the floor tears running down her face as she sat in a silent cry crouching and holding her sides. He came over and wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, she soon calmed down and got up looking in the mirror. Not a word was said as she applied make up and smiled at Duncan she gave him a kiss as they walked into class.

"Your late." He said looking at the pair.

"Sorry Mr. Jenson, I had to collect some things for my portfolio and Duncan was helping" she said flashing the papers in her hand.

He nodded and they took their seat, she pulled out a scissors and some glue and began pasting the pictures into her notebook. This earned her an astonished look from Dick and Madison that soon turned to anger.

During lunch she opened the notebook and looked over each picture. "Whomever took these was a real crapshoot with a camera, I mean look at this one, sure, It is in focus but there is no bang for your buck, no tit, no ass, just a side view." She said analyzing the photo talking loud enough for the 09ers to hear. "And this one, common my ass is not really that big is it?" she asked Duncan.

"Yeah but I love it, it gives me something to hold onto" he said grabbing her butt.

"Ohm baby keep it up you will get a treat after school" She turned to see Madison pissed watching their display of affection. She had been sucking on a sucker and was looking over the pictures picking out the ones she liked signing them and giving them to whomever wanted one. Dick Slipped by with some friends, "God, look at her go on that sucker no wonder Duncan's dating her" he commented earning a huge laugh from his posse of 'yes' men. Both Logan and Duncan were about ready to pounce when they heard Rachel start up.

"Dickypooh you really should see me with a banana, I would blow your mind" she said taking a long lick up the stick and top of the lollipop before, winking while making a kiss expression with her lips. Duncan stood in shock after everything he had seen before in the bathroom and now you would think that all of this didn't bother her. He was the only one to know the truth. She then grabbed a picture and wrote a passage before folding it in half and walking up behind where dick had sat down.

On the picture were the words, DREAM OF ME. Logan read it over his shoulder and began to laugh, so hard he was in tears. Madison shot him a glare and he made his way back to the table. Rachel walked back up to the table and sat on top of it looking at the couple.

"You know that was simply priceless, so 'Walk to remember' of you" she said with a smile. "But next time you try to make someone embarrassed by naked pictures, you might want to choose someone who is actually ashamed of their body." Patting Dick on the shoulder before walking off.

She walked back over to the table and sat down. "What did you say" Logan asked.

"Just that he should think before he does" she said playing with her nails. She gave a glare to the back of Madison's head. "The Queen is next" she said with her famous evil grin.

**PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews! Ok I know I have been teasing about this mystery but I have to get some things in before the plot thickens, trust me you are going to love what I do to Madison.**


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica was working on a case she was tracking down a guy who conned a woman out of over $30,000. She was always hush-hush about her investigations but Rachel could understand. But she was absolutely ecstatic when Veronica asked her to go on a stakeout with her on Saturday night. She brought provisions, music, snack food, and her journal. Rachel loved to write in her journal, she did it all the time, and she never let anyone see.

"So are you writing about how much you are SOOOOO IN LOVE with Duncan?" asked Veronica sarcastically.

"no I am not sure how I feel about him." She said a sudden look of terror in her face.

"What do you mean?" Veronica prodded her PI senses were tingling.

"Well I don't know if I can actually love him until we both know the truth about one another. Who we are, our past" she said still looking down in her journal.

"Well I am sure you will tell each other in time" Veronica tried to reassure. While looking out the window at the front door of the downtown bar they were sitting across from.

"Veronica?"

She turned, Rachel was looking at her straight in the eyes as if trying to read her. "Are you still in love with Duncan?" she asked still stuck in her burrowing stare.

Veronica thought it over then chose the right words. "I will always love Duncan, but like a old boyfriend, a good friend, a connection I had with Lilly" she said trying to ease her newfound friends mind.

She smiled and Veronica guessed she had passed the test, and hoped that this would help her relationship with Duncan. She knew how much Duncan cared for her but it was always hard to read Rachel she always had a look like she was hiding something. She was her own little mystery. Soon after meeting her and not knowing how she would be with Duncan, Veronica did a search on her. And came up with nothing, not even school records, she was suspicious at first but just shrugged it off when she got to know her. She was more open now letting little things go. However this still had a way at gnawing at her.

She got the shots she needed and made a quick stop at the office, her dad was still there finishing up some things of his own. Rachel had met Keith a couple times before and he was really happy that Veronica had become friends with her. She had a way of making everyone around her happy.

"Hey, 00daddy" she said taking a lounging seat on the couch.

"Hi Rachel, how are things" he said giving her a smile.

"Good here, got a few new parts for my car, Logan decided to give in a buy a Jacuzzi tub, and I think I might dye my hair blonde." She said cleaning her nails.

"oh so the usually" he said sarcastically.

"please don't dye your hair blonde there are just so many jokes I will have to refrain from saying" she said giving her a grin.

"Yeah your right, I know how hard it is to keep back blonde jokes about a friend" she said with s wink.

Veronica uploaded the pictures on her computer and turned it off, she walked toward the entrance when her cell rang.

"Yeah….good….and that is in east LA…..ok I will get on that….ok thanks Mac, bye" she said turning off her phone.

"Your going to LA." Said her dad eavesdropping on her conversation.

"Just for the night I will be back tomorrow, I just need a couple more shots of this guy and maybe find his place and get an address." She said. "you could do it but I know you had plans with Alicia to go to Palm Springs" she added giving a pouty face.

"Fine but I want calls telling where you are, where you are staying and what you get." He said in his strict Daddy voice.

She nodded and motioned toward her cell phone in her hand. Rachel loved watching Veronica and her dad together it reminded her of a childhood she wished she had. A relationship she would have liked to be part of but never was able to have. Veronica gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to the door. Rachel did the same wanting to have some feeling of a dad, Keith understood and treated her like a father. "And you young lady, no funny business, I cant get you out of every speeding ticket you get with that thing" he said pointing an instructive finger. She just nodded and held back the tears she wanted to shed.

They walked out and got into Veronica's car making their way to Logan's. They left together after only a little bit of arguing he had managed to invite himself on her little LA trip. Rachel called Duncan before walking up and taking a bath in her new Jacuzzi tub. She got out and into a nice warm pair of pajama pants and t-shirt. It wasn't until she opened the door to let Duncan in and a rush of cool air settled on her that she realized she had forgotten a bra.

Duncan walked in acting as if he hadn't noticed, Rachel was relieved, Duncan was ecstatic, it was the first time she had ever been this open to him. They walked into the living room and snuggled up on the couch. Her head was on his shoulder and her legs were drooped across his lap. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV the movie began. It was 'The Fifth Element' her favorite movie and she was all giddy to know that he had never seen it. She loved to watch his reactions when they watched movies. To see if he laughed at the same parts she did, or if he was scared or excited. His arm was around her shoulder and stroking little circles up and down her arm, while the other had pulled up her pant leg and moved across her calf. He couldn't stop touching her, it was like and addiction and he was happy she wasn't stopping him.

The movie ended, she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, she pressed another button and the CD player started 'everything' by lifehouse filled the room.

It was her favorite song; she looked into his eyes and could see the want in his iris's. She leaned in and kissed him, moving her lips apart and letting him in. Their tongues danced in her mouth, his hands ran up her sides and stroked along her stomach. And she didn't flinch or tense, she was letting him in, into her heart, and he took full advantage.

He laid her down back on the couch and positioned her underneath him, he propped up his hand to hold up his torso as to not squish her. He bent in kissing her again and his hand started to twitch of anticipation from not touching her. Gliding it up her stomach and taking the hem of her shirt with it, slipping it up and over her head. He waited in silence glancing over the now bared flesh. They were the perfect size for his hands, and her nipples were hard. His hand reached up and caressed them, rubbing and tugging slightly at their peaks.

Her head tilted back and the emotions she tried to suppress had eeked out in a moan. A grin swept across his face as he continued his journey to touch every part of newfound territory. She realized how relaxed she was with him, how comfortable this was even though it was a first for them. Then her mind flashed of what was to come and the knot formed in her stomach. The same knot that had stopped her all the other times. She pushed off lightly and slid out from under him.

He jerked up abruptly a look of worry etched on his face "did I do something wrong" he was sitting straight up now. She smiled and shook her head as she moved herself onto his lap. Placing a knee on either side of him and sliding her arms around his neck.

Her smile faded and she got serious "Do you love Veronica?" she asked. Her question took him by surprise, he thought for a second before answering. "I loved the old Veronica the one who left with Lilly, I love her like a sister." He said looking into Rachel's eyes.

This seemed to be all she needed to hear as she dug her hips into his pelvis and moved with perfect precision. His head tipped back and a deep throaty moan left his mouth. He was suddenly very happy that she was a dancer and wanted to shake the hand of the person who taught her how to move like that.

"Rachel" he said in a low tone as she continued to grind into him. "I love you" he got out before another rush of pleasure surged him speechless. She had stopped and he opened his eyes to see her looking at him, mouth open in complete shock. "I finally shocked you, god I was wondering when I was going to get a chance" he said with a small smile.

She smiled back and continued her movements until he couldn't take it anymore. He slid his shirt off and she ran her hands up the planks of his chest. She got up and pulled him up with her hand. They walked up the stairs and into her room; he closed the door behind turning around to see her lying on the bed. He walked over and watched her wiggle out of her pants and panties. He stared at her body in wonder, it wasn't perfect and he loved it all the same. He peeled off his jeans but left on his boxers not knowing how far she wanted to go. He got into bed positioning himself between her legs spreading them out in front of him. His hand slid down her stomach and over her warm freshly shaved mound.

Moving it down further he swiped two fingers in between her lips and spreading her wetness around, paying a lot of attention on her swollen nub. He could see the pleasure seep into her eyes as they flew open from the sudden rush.

He slid a finger inside her and quickly saw pain register on her face. He stopped halfway in and that seemed to make it worse. "Are you ok?" she couldn't answer yet, instead she reached down and grabbed his hand pushing him deeper. Finally finding her voice "I just need to adjust…. Keep going" she mumbled straining to get him inside her. He moved the finger in and out slowly making sure that pleasure was found. When he heard a blissful moan and saw her mouth curl into a smile he slid in a second finger. The process started again but this time pleasure took over quicker and she began to buck her hips up into his hand. She wanted him deeper, and he could hear her breath get ragged, he place his thump on her nub and began circling it slowly. She shivered and jerked at the sensation, he began putting pressure and could feel her coming closer. Her orgasm came with a moanful "Duncan" as she clenched on his fingers and began to shake violently. When it was over her head fell back and her breathing became labored as if trying to suck up all the air she had lost from the experience. She had a smile plastered on her face as she looked into his eyes.

"I want you" she whispered bringing his mouth to hers and kissing him with everything she had. She moved her hands down his body and looped her thumbs in the sides of his boxers tugging them down. He finished the process and dropping them on the pile of clothes. He had lost his mind as he began to kiss her again, never breaking contact with her. Her hand grasped around in and began to tug lightly forcing him to shudder. "I want you inside of me" she breathed pulling on him again.

He positioned himself between her legs and rocked forward penetrating her slowly. The tip was in and he could see the same discomfort as before, he stopped and she rocked her hips forward pulling herself over him, and plunging him deep into her. She let out a cry of pain and a tear slid down her cheek. This was the last thing he wanted, was to hurt her and he tried to stop again, but she would not allow it.

"I will adjust, but please don't stop…..never stop" she said rocking her hips forward again plunging him deeper. She was right after a couple more strokes any signs of pain had vanished and pleasure had resurfaced. He attacked her mouth penetrating his tongue inside and moving it against hers with the same rhythm as his thrusts. They were each getting close and needed something else to push them to the edge. He placed his hand on her mound again and circled his thumb on her clit sending a rush through her body that once again sent her flying. Her sheath contracted around him and squeezed, this along with her orgasmic tremors sent him over. She could feel him erupt inside of her as he cried "Rachel."

She rolled over and pulled his arm around her, moving the blankets up. Huge smiles danced across their faces as they lay panting trying to regain their composure. He kissed the back of her neck lightly and rested his head on its crook.

She turned in his arms and realized he was asleep, leaning in she kissed his forehead and waited for him to stir. When he lay still she knew he was already in dreamland so she let him be. "I love you too" she said as her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

By noon the next day they finally decided to get out of bed, Rachel snuck out of Duncan's arms and grabbed her robe. She then retreated into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Duncan woke up to the sound and his heart began to pound as he jumped out of bed and slipped into the now foggy bathroom. He opened the shower door and closed it without making a sound, he laced his arms around her sides and turned the heat down. She whined in protest, he began to suck on the base of her neck and he head flew back against his shoulder. His hands moved up her slick body, she grabbed the apple body wash he loved and poured it on his hands. He started his expedition again roaming over the now familiar parts of her body. Under her arms, down her chest, up between her legs.

She turned around and pushed him against the back wall, slowly moving her hands down his chest. She took the soap and slicked up her hands as she moved downward and laced them around his now hard erection. She dipped in and kissed him as she moved her hands up and down his length faster and faster until he jerked back. He positioned her so he could plunge deep but stopped.

"What is it?" she said waiting for him.

"Did we use a condom last night?" he asked trying to recap the night before.

"We had to have" she mumbled not even understanding what she said.

"I don't think we should" he said lowering her leg.

"Yeah" she said, backing back up to the spray to get off the rest of the remnants.

They were both confused and didn't know what to think, had they been that careless? Neither could remember the actual act itself or the moments beforehand, only what they felt.

They finished and walked out of the shower she handed him a towel and they dried off, he walked into her bedroom, and as she was on her way out she noticed a blue wrapper in the trash.

He was sitting on her bed towel around his waist looking off into space. She walked out and pulled herself on his lap, much like the night before, a huge grin on her face.

"What?"

She pulled the wrapper out from behind her back and gave him a long sensual kiss.

"It must have been on the dresser, Logan has been on my back to 'make a man out of you'" she said doing her greatest impression of Logan.

Duncan blushed a little, he couldn't believe Logan would say that, but yet again this was Logan they were talking about so it must have been true.

She began to move in his lap and kissing his chest, he bucked his hips forward and kissed her back.

"Do you have one?" she said looking into his eyes.

He just smiled pulling his wallet out from his jeans and pulled out the blue Trojan square.

"You are such a guy" she laughed.

"All man baby, you wanna feel?" he asked picking her up and pushing her against the wall. He kissed her neck and pulled up her leg. His towel dropped to the floor as he rolled on the condom and plunged inside her. She winced a little in pain, still sore from the night before. But slowly she began panting and moaning into his neck, sending shivers down his spine from the feel of her breath. "Deeper" she whispered in his ear and he complied shifting her hips and thrusting even deeper hitting a new point of uncharted territory.

"Oh my god" she screamed.

He smiled loving the reaction he got and did it again, thrusting even harder. "Duncan" she yelled clenching around him, and digging her nails into his back. Soon after he came and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as they came down from their high.

"We should go somewhere, or else I am afraid I wont be able to walk tomorrow." She said with a giggle.

They got dressed and went out to lunch they then went to the mall and shopped around holding hands and looking at prank gifts at 'Spencer's'. They walked into Pac Sun and went to their sides picking out some new clothes, he said he would buy some to keep with her and she didn't protest to the idea. She wanted to get something new anyway so they decided to go to a store they both liked.

Rachel picked out a couple of tops and a pair of shorts to try on, she turned around to see how he was doing. He was on the other side of the store with some ditzy sales clerk throwing herself at him. She was his a couple inches shorter with blonde hair and perfectly flawless tan skin. And she had a huge pair of assests, Rachel looked down at her chest and back up at the girl. She walked over to the shoe section and pretended to be interested in a pair of Roxy shoes.

He looked over to see her sitting on the bench clutching her clothes against her chest staring off into space. Then he noticed what she must have seen and looked over the sales clerk. He was so oblivious he didn't even realize that she was pretty or that she was practically spreading her legs open for him. He used to notice those kind of things all the time, but stopped when he met Rachel.

"So Duncan" said the sales clerk touching his chest. "Which would you like the brown or the black" she said pointing out the two different Volcom T-shirts.

He looked over at Rachel and called her over "honey" he said she turned around surprised he would call her that in front of Barbie. She walked over and stood next to him.

"Oh my is this your little sister" she said making a playful face like she was talking to a 5 year old.

"actually this is my fiancé" he said.

Both girls looked at him in shock, but Rachel saw what he was doing, she leaned in and put her arms around him. She stealthily pulled off a huge fake diamond ring from her middle finger and slipped it on her ring finger. Kelly gave her for her birthday to ward off creepy guys when they went to clubs, it looked surprisingly real and you had to be a master jeweler to notice the fakeness.

She then slipped her hand onto his shoulder and began to rub it gently making sure to flash the ring right in the sales clerk's face. He cheerful expression faded as she looked Rachel up and down, then she walked over to the cash register and wrote something on a piece of paper. And walked back to the happy couple.

"If you ever want a step up" she said giving Rachel another up and down glance then added "give me a call."

Rachel began fake crying so loud the whole store could hear her and maybe even parts of the mall. The store manager walked over and asked if she was ok.

"All I wanted to do was go shopping with my fiancé, and then she comes up and starts hitting on him right in front of me, she gave him her number and insulted me to my face" she said shoulders dipping from pretend sobs. "I am very emotional person, and my hormones are all out of whack due to the baby, I am sorry I didn't mean to cause a scene, maybe that is how the store is ran" she said tugging on Duncan's sleeve and letting tears stream down her face.

"No it certainly is not" said the manager giving a stern look to the sales girl.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience may I offer you a discount on your clothes" he said with a cheesy smile.

"I am not in the shopping mood anymore" she said pulling on Duncan's arm and leading him from the store. When the manager turned to yell at the girl Rachel got her attention and gave her a wink while blowing her a kiss.

"and the Oscar goes to" Rachel said turning around and walking side by side with Duncan.

"You are the most devilish, sneaky, manipulative girl I have ever known" he replied.

She turned to face him worry in her eyes, she didn't know if he was mad or not and didn't know what was to come next.

"and I wouldn't have it any other way" he said with a smile dipping in and giving her a long gentle kiss.

**This was a really fun chapter to write and I hope you liked it! However I will not Update until I get at least 2 REVIEWS! Buhaha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel.**

Sunday night Logan snuck into the house and into his room not making a sound, not wanting to wake up Rachel. He was totally oblivious to Duncan's presence and went straight to bed. Duncan slipped out of Rachel's room and walked down the stairs slipping out of the back door. He crawled over the wall like he had many times before when Logan was grounded and they would sneak out to the pool house to hang out.

The next morning Rachel pulled up to the front of the Kane house waiting for Duncan to make his exit. He ran out to the car, ready to get to school.

"A little eager for the halls of Neptune High aren't we" she said as he plopped down in to the passenger seat.

"Well Celeste was a little upset to learn a couple of things from the tabloids this morning" he said passing her the vicious magazine.

On the cover were pictures of Logan and Veronica in LA strolling along the street hand in hand. Taking in the sights of Rodeo drive, Rachel looked at him puzzled "why is Celeste pissed about this?"

"Well I told my mom I was spending the night at Logan's and that I was with him until 3 o'clock last night" he said turning the page to the article. In the article they explained how Logan had a new roommate and how he needed to get away from the now stalkerish girl. That the roommate is a tall red head, with a passion for dramatics says a source.

"now you know that, that is you" he said.

She just giggled and didn't seem phased they didn't have any pictures of them and she was totally safe with him. She just threw the magazine out the window and started up the car, racing away from the curb. The Foo Fighters were playing on the CD player and the music became fast and rocking, much like her driving. They pulled up to a stop light and couldn't help but notice who was in the neighboring car. He looked over the car and it looked like he was going to have and orgasm, he motioned for the driver the roll down the window so she did.

"Why hello dickypooh how have you been?" she said with a smile.

"Duncan man is this your car?" he said trying to ignore Rachel.

"Nah man its hers" he said nodding toward Rachel.

"Like she knows how to use it, first one to school wins" he said revving his engine.

"Oh man" Duncan whined rolling his eyes. "Goodbye Dick."

"Hey Dick, if I win then you need to kiss me in front of the entire school" she said with a wink.

"And if I win you have to kiss my foot" winking back.

She revved her engine and waited for the light to change, they were flying down the street past all the other cars, Duncan holding on for dear life. She was hitting 80 in a 45 zone and was dodging cars with perfect ease. They had a clear street in front of them and she was in front by a couple of feet and only in 4th gear. Just then she heard a beeping noise and with perfect reflex jerked the car to turn into a side street, stomped on the brake and drifted it so they could see the main street again.

"What are you doing, your letting him win" he said looking at her.

"Watch" she said watching his car speeding down the road. Then a cop car pulled out behind him and pulled him over to the side. "now he was going 35 miles over the speed limit I am guessing that will be about a 600 dollar ticket, if he is a good bullshiter" she said grining at Duncan.

"How did you…" he said speechless.

She opened her middle compartment and showed a little box with little lights on top. "After my last ticket, Buba convinced me to get this, it is called a fuzz buster and it is the most advanced one on the market. It detects speed gun signals and gives you a 100 yard warning for you to slow down." She said with her devilish smile.

He just laughed, she was the most unique person he had ever know she was even more tricky then Logan and Veronica combined, if they had a daughter it would be Rachel. He just shook his head in defeat and they made their way past Dick and into the school parking lot. They got out of the car and made their way inside, walking over to her locker first.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other, they were giddy and disgusting. The couple that you see and want to run to the nearest bathroom and throw up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on the back of her neck, he loved it when she wore pony pails, it gave him free access. They didn't care what people were saying or the fact that Duncan was now grounded. They were at the next level of their relationship and that was all that mattered to them.

Veronica and Logan walked up and stared at the goofy looks on their faces, Veronica was the first to respond.

"You tramp" she giggled slapping Rachel's arm.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Logan looked confused, until he saw the blush come across Duncan's face. Rachel never blushed but Duncan blushed worse then a five year old girl.

"Way to go" he said looking at Duncan's face even redder. "Wait" he said contemplating, then faced Rachel "you did it in YOUR room, Right" he said putting added emphasis on YOUR.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said walking away with Duncan in tow.

They made their way to class, and saw a very tardy and angry dick stomp into class. "You little Bitch, you set me up" he said if this was a cartoon then steam would be blowing from his ears.

"How could I set you up, what I just used my esp. to call over the cop." She said. "that is just a casualty of racing Dickypooh now if you are going to be a little cry-baby then we can forget there ever was a bet" she said tilting her head and smiling, something she picked up from Veronica.

He took his seat and let Madison rub his shoulder trying to relieve him stress. He was still staring at Rachel, trying to find something, anything to take her down.

At lunch the entire school already knew about that morning and the rumors started. "I heard that you beat Dick in a race while pleasuring Duncan in the passenger seat" said Wallace taking his seat.

"Awe the images of the perverted male imagination." Said Veronica.

"Actually I started that one myself" Rachel said with a perverted grin.

"How did I suspect that" said Duncan kissing her neck.

She got up and turned around "time to go collect my prize" she said.

"Your not actually going to" Duncan started.

"Don't worry baby" she said walking over to Dick.

"What did she win?" whispered Logan.

"A kiss from dick" said Duncan in disgust.

"So dick where is my prize, or are we wimping out of that?" she said standing behind him.

Dick got up and turned around he was never one to admit he lost but he was also never one to give up. So he inched closer and was about to kiss her when she turned around and walked away. The entire school got quiet it was like a slap in the face.

Dick just sat back down and put his head in his hands, he was so oblivious to what she was going to do. Duncan just smiled pulled her on his lap and kissed her hungrily. He was so happy she didn't go through with it and wanted her to feel like she never wanted to kiss any other guy again.

"I have to get something from my locker I will be right back." She said getting up and walking over to the school.

She was gone for a little over twenty minutes and Duncan started to get worried, he got up to go check on her and she came out with a guy. He was about 6'2 with broad shoulders and short dark blonde hair. He had a hold of Rachel's arm behind her back, they walked up to the table and Duncan could see the rims of her eyes red and stained from tears. She put on a smile and looked over her friends.

"Guys this is Peter Greatin" she said with a shake in her voice, but her smile stayed on.

"Hi, I'm her fiancé" he said pulling forward her left hand to show a gold engagement ring.

You could see the grief on her face when he said it, but he didn't notice he stood behind her and held onto the arm behind her back. Everyone was shocked Veronica looked this guy over then looked over at Rachel. She was hiding her face not looking at any of her friends, while he stood with a cheesy grin. Duncan had gone into one of his catatonic stares and Veronica realized he was having an episode, she looked up and from the expression on her face Rachel noticed it too.

"Peter and I dated in my old school, we got into an argument and I moved here, he came back and I realized…. How much…. I missed… him" she said struggling to keep on a smile and hold back her tears. " we gotta go, he is taking me to lunch" she was about to turn to walk away when Duncan lunged forward in a fit of rage.

Luke and Logan bounced up and grabbed, holding him back with each attempt to fling forward again. She walked over to him pulled up her hand to his cheek and stroked down it with the back of her fingers. She then wound up and slapped him open palm across the face, waking him up. She stroked his face again and kissed his cheek then winced at the feel of Peter crushing her hand. She turned to walk away then yelled over her shoulder. "make sure he takes his pill" Veronica nodded knowing what Rachel had done.

_She knew about Duncan's illness because a cousin of hers had it too. She always would say "make sure to wake them up, then comfort them. Then make them take their pill."_

She walked away with peter and Duncan dropped to his knees recapping everything that happened and watching the love of his life walk away with another guy.  
**  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

"What the hell happened" yelled Duncan, looking over the now empty room. He had stayed at school and sat in class going over in his head what happened. When they left they went to Logan's to see if she was there but found and empty room.

"She's gone man" Logan said putting his hand on his friends shoulder. Veronica went downstairs to get him something to drink. Duncan sat on her bed his head in his hands sobbing. How could he be so stupid? Questions were running through his mind. Was she playing him since the beginning? Was this some big 'Fuck You' prank? Did she love him? Did she even care for him? Was she really a virgin? Who really was this guy?

He stood up and wiped his face then ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He gently grabbed Veronica's elbow and asked "find out all you can about this guy, I need to know what's going on" the desperation was in his eyes.

They went to her office and she powered on her laptop, going into full detective mode, while Logan drove around looking for where she went. "His name is Peter Collins Greatin" she started looking over at the distraught Duncan sitting on the couch. "his father own Greatin Sports Car. He has a couple of speeding tickets and…. Oh my god" she stopped Duncan jumped up from his seat and ran over to the screen.

"He has three assault and battery charges" she continues a look of horror plagued her face. "Two were dropped but the last one he did 1 year of jail for, let me see if I can get the report" she clicked a couple more things "here we go" she said opening another file. "Her name was Rachel Larson" Duncan's expression dropped even further. "Does that mean something:"

"A reporter mistaken Rachel for her at the beach" still looking at the screens. She clicked on the photos.

"Oh Duncan" she said looking at the terrifying sight in front of her. It was Rachel, she was thinner and had blonde hair, she was covered in bruises and her lip and eye were swollen. She had an arm in a sling, and tubes running in and out of her. Duncan's eyes started to water at this sight, she was so broken, so weak.

"Why would she go back with him?" he asked still looking at the screen.

"I don't know but we will find out I promise" her cell phone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello… she's where….is he with her…..well at least we know she is safe….for now….nevermind I will tell you later…ok bye."

"where is she?" he asked overhearing the call.

"In Poway she is living with some family, Logan said their mailbox read the Grangers" she said looking to see if he knew.

"Yeah that was her dads old business partner, he would have taken her in when her grandpa died but she declined because she wanted to live here, they were nice I met them a couple of times." He said a little relieved that she wasn't shacked up with Peter.

"Yeah well we will give her a day or two, then we will bug her room and car, maybe it will give us some clue what is going on" she said.

The next couple of days were hell for Duncan; he was miserable even worse then when he and Veronica broke up. He wouldn't listen to anyone and all he could focus on was school work. He thought that would be what Rachel would want him to do. After school fifth period he got restless he had independent study sixth so he decided to leave. Logan joined him and they drove down to Poway, she was back in school. It was passing period for them and they stood in the parking lot looking over the crowd of students. Finally he spotted her, she was wearing a long sleeve sweater and pants with flip flops. She looked so small and sad, like a little girl who lost her mother in the mall. She had her headphones on and silently nodded to people she noticed.

"Why didn't you tell me he beats her?" Logan asked.

"Veronica told you?"

"No look at her, when have you ever seen her wear a sweater she is covering her arms, and look at the way she is holding herself she is trying to comfort herself" Logan said looking over Rachel. They watched as her friend Paul walked over and engulfed her in a huge hug, they watched her wince cry, she came up with some bullshit excuse and he believed it walking away. The tardy bell rang but Rachel didn't go to class, instead she walked to the back of the school, there was a trailer and behind it was a old couch in the shade of a tree.

They ducked behind the trailer and watched her remove her sweater, bruises covered her arms in the shape of fingers, they were black and deep red. She ran her hand down the side of her arm wincing at the pain. Duncan moved to go and confront her but logan pulled him back. They walked back to the car and got in.

"Wait until we find out more." He said as he drove back to Neptune.

The next day was Friday and they planned to bug her room, Duncan walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A tall woman with short black hair answered the door, "Duncan so nice to see you" she said letting him in.

"I came to give Rachel this" he said handing over a teddy bear.

"Well she isn't here right now but I will make sure she gets it" he let himself out and walked out to the car. Twenty minutes later he saw her walk up the driveway and into the two story house. Veronica turned on the microphone and they all listened.

"Karen where did this come from?" holding up the teddy bear.

"Duncan dropped it off earlier"

she walked into her room and closed the door, she then turned on her CD player and Duncan recognized the song. "Its our song" he said listening to the music. 'everything' by lighthouse filled her room. Then they heard the sobs, she was crying while clutching the bear. Duncan did all he could to not run up and comfort her. She did feel something for me he thought.

They heard a knock on her door, "Peter what are you doing here?"

"You don't look happy to see me"

"No I was just wondering"

"Well I was hoping to spend some time with my fiancé."

Duncan's hands turned into fists, "Where is Karen?"

"She had to go run some errands, she let me in"

"Peter stop, peter" she said struggling to push him away.

"What you still thinking about your little boyfriend"

"No but you know how I feel, it is against my religion to have sex until marriage." Duncan's face shot up in a smile, she didn't want to have sex with him, she loved Duncan.

"Well we will be soon" he said anger in his voice. "Now get ready we are going to dinner, and don't you dare try to call your boyfriend again or so help me god I will kill you" then there was a smack.

She had tried to call him, she got hurt trying to talk to him. He checked his cell phone and there was a message from the day before. It read 'Duncan I am so sorry, no more secrets check my room, don't worry'.

"Get me back to Neptune" he snapped as Veronica started the car. They reached Logan's and ran to her room; he began to tear it apart but couldn't find anything. He sat on the bed and looked around, that's when he spotted, the corner of a book peaking out from underneath the dresser.

"What is that?" asked Logan looking at it curiously.

"It's her journal" Duncan said with a smile.

**PLEASE REVIEW I cannot go on without reviews! What do you think will happen next, I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will hold all the answers.**


	14. Chapter 14

Duncan opened the cover, it was a sky blue boor with a hard cover and a band that held it shut. The first page had a picture of a little blonde girl and a woman in a hug, Logan saw it too "That was her mother, she was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen" Logan said looking over the picture. The next page was a list of foods, and calories, the date on the page was marked 6 years earlier, she was 11.

"She was on a diet of 1000 calories a day" Duncan said looking over the information. Underneath was her writing, it was a mix between print and cursive and thought it was unique and Rachel. 

Mom finally called, just 4 more pounds and I get to go home, Yippee o and since you're a book you don't know that, that was sarcastic. They send me to this hell hole for a year and a half and they expect me to be happy. Just because they are allowing me to come home. Well I guess they are approving of me, I was looking in the mirror this morning and I didn't recognize the girl in front of me. I have a cold, and I don't know if it is normal or a side effect from the weight loss. Why don't they love me?

Duncan could feel the tears in his eyes; She grew up never knowing true love from her parents. No wonder she was always so hesitant to letting him in, to letting him love her. He passed through the pages that were filled with drawings, stickers, articles, and tabloids. There was one in there of her and Logan on a movie set, the caption read adolescent movie star brats. Logan smiled at the article on one of their many pranks while living on the set.

Duncan flipped through and found an article on the day of her parents funeral, she posted the picture of the mangled car from the crime scene. Then there she was in a black dress, a scared, 15 year old Rachel, hand in hand with an older man whom he thought was her grandfather, and Peter.

_I cant believe their gone, what am I going to do? I have no one, I have Peter and Grandpa but that doesn't seem enough. Grandpa lives in Poway and I am to go live with him, who made that arrangement? O yeah my parents bloodsucking attorneys. Those little leeches want me as far away from them as possible. And then there is Peter, if someone told me that my freshman year that I would be dating a senior I would have laughed. God what does he see in me? We have been dating four months and I already feel like he is trying to suffocate me. I finally had to tell him I cant have sex until marriage as part of my religion, Ha what a laugh. _

She wrote like she was writing a note to someone in class, like she was talking to her best friend. He went on flipping forward more, and stopped when he saw a picture of her with Peter. She was smiling in the picture but Duncan could see the true sadness in her eyes.

_Peter Is taking me out to dinner tonight, good we will be in public, I don't think I can last much longer. What happened? He used to be so nice, The last time he hit me, he smiled, the fucker smiled. I am so scared, what am I going to do? Okay I will just put my foot down. I will tell him "Peter I want to break up" yes I will do it tonight._

The next page Duncan knew all to well it was the crime scene photos of her in the hospital bed, Logan gasped. A tear fell from his eye, she looked so powerless, so innocent.

_It hurts like hell, I cant move my left arm, good thing I am right handed or else I would go insane in this damn place. I don't remember what happened but this is what I can piece together from what people tell me. I remember breaking up with him and I could see the look. His eyes turning inward and that smile, that fucking smile. He got up from the table and casually walked over, and punched me. That is the last thing I remember, the witnesses say that he continued to stomp and beat me until he had about five waiters pull him down. What did I do? Why do I deserve this?_

He flipped through more and read about the trial, he got one year in prison "One lousy fucking year for beating the shit out of me in a public restaurant, wow I love this country." Then he flipped to a picture of her and her grandpa when she was little maybe 8 or 9. They were in front of an oil refinery and the sign in the back read "Larson Oil."

"What, I thought her grandpa lived off of her parents" said Duncan in shock.

Underneath the photo was an article. 'Oil Tycoon, Howard Larson, Died after a three year struggle with lung cancer, he leaves his company an estimated 8.2 billion dollar worth to his 17 year old granddaughter Rachel Larson. Rachel has been absent during this present time and cannot be confirmed for a comment.' 

_Neptune, the Greek god of the water, wow lets just say he must have been one hell of a god for them to choose his name for this place. This place totally beats Poway and your right next to the beach how cool. I have been here a total of four days and I have already surfed one of the best waves of my life, ate some of the best food of my life, and met one of the hottest boys I have ever seen. Now usually this is where girls draw little hearts with his name in it and write things like he is so dreamy but me and sentimental crap like that don't mix. But he is nice, and I think I know him from somewhere; he has this cute ego where he thinks he is famous. We grabbed some coffee and talked for a while, at the end he asked me out again. AAAAHHHH! What am I getting myself into?_  
Duncan smiled, he felt the same way after that day, she was just as scared of a relationship as he was. He flipped to the back knowing what the rest said, then he got to the last page.

_Duncan I hope you find this, I am so sorry and I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. One day you will know the whole truth and I hope you can forgive me. _

It was scribbled really fast and parts where hard to make out. She must have done it when she was packing.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Duncan's concentration ended by the vibration of his phone. He checked the ID before flipping it open "hey veronica what's up"

"What did you find?" she said not trying to push him.

"Her name is Rachel Larson, her grandfather owned Larson Oil, and she was abused and beaten by her boyfriend" he said still looking over the book.

"We knew all that except for the grandfather part" she said still trying to figure things out.

"I am still confused why is her name Rachel Larson and her parents Rembok?" asked Duncan.

"Sometimes people in Hollywood change their names so it isn't the same as another person, or so they aren't associated with anyone else." Said veronica thinking back to her Tom Cruz case. " and maybe she was trying to get away from the press." She added.

"yeah" Duncan said sounding distant while flipping through the pages about their relationship. He stopped on a page about their night together, he read over her thoughts and smiled. She really did love him, but soon the smile faded. Then why did she leave him for an abusive Ex. Unless.

"Veronica" he said snapping out of his stupor. "what if she was threatened?" he said. "I' coming over I have to go talk to her and I need someone to go with me" Duncan said hanging up.

"I'm coming too" Logan said running after him.

They got over to Veronica's and got into her car driving down to Poway, They were all lost in their thoughts. They pulled up to the house and realized that the couple she was staying with must be out for the evening. All the lights in the house were off and the cars were gone.

They waited about 20 minutes before she came home; she pulled up and was wearing a short black dress with a sweater. Duncan cringed when she bent to pick up her keys she dropped and saw the huge black and blue bruise on her upper thigh. She walked inside and into her room turning on the light. A couple minutes later Peter drove up and walked around the back. Duncan got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as they listened to Rachel in her room, she was on her cell phone.

"Its done now go get him…. You said all I had to do is get evidence…what do you mean it is not that easy… he is going to fucking kill me…. I have him on tape…. He confessed to everything….."

"You fucking bitch" and they heard a smack.

Duncan shot out the door and ran to the house, soon followed by the others, by the time he got inside he burst into her bedroom. She was lying on the bed her arms pinned above her head by one of his hands, and his other hand clamping down on her neck. He was killing her.

"Get the hell off her" Duncan yelled running over and pulling Peter off, peter spun around and punched Duncan right in the face. He had a huge grin on his face, and he swung again.

"Your little boyfriend is going to….." he stopped abruptly and felt a surge of pain run through him. Duncan turned to see a knife sticking out of his back as he fell to the floor. Rachel was kneeling on the bed her hands near her face and anger filled her eyes. Then she went into shock as she sat back on the bed and thought about everything that happened.

Logan and Veronica ran in and Veronica grabbed her cell phone and called the local police then she called her dad. She saw Rachel swaying back and forth on the bed clutching her hands around herself. She had a blank look on her face as if all emotion had left. Duncan put his arms around her and held her close but she didn't move she just kept swaying and Duncan just kept holding on.

The police came and took all their statements then took Rachel to the hospital to have her examined. Duncan sat in the room as the nurse came in, "she needs to get undressed and put in this we need to take pictures of the wounds" she said handing over the paper gown to Duncan. "Does she need me to help?"

"No I will do it" the nurse looked at him curiously. "I'm her Fiancé" The nurse left and he walked over the table Rachel was sitting on. She was still looking forward and registered no sign of emotion.

He reached for the buttons of her sweater and she didn't move, she just kept her stare. He undid the sweater and lightly pulled it off her arms. They were covered with even more bruises then he had seen before. A sob left his mouth and his hand moved over her arms being sure not to hurt her. He began undoing the zipper on the back of her dress and when he got down further he couldn't help the sobs getting worse. He back was full of scratches, and bruises as well. He couldn't help it he hung his head down and began crying. Why didn't he get to her sooner? Why did he wait?

"Duncan" she said in a little voice.

"Oh baby" he said looking into her face, she looked so scared and confused.

"I am so sorry, that day….I…..he…." she stammered. Finally gaining control of herself. "he threatened that if I told anyone if I went against him that he would kill you." She said looking away. " I didn't know what to do, Duncan he was serious and I couldn't bare to think that he would hurt you. I thought the best thing for me to do was let you go." She finished.

"Baby" he said running his hand down her face and bringing her into a kiss, she pushed forward deepening it. God how she missed his kiss, his feel, him. He moved his hands around her and pushed her forward. And she cried in pain. "I'm sorry" he said. He finished unzipping her and pulled off her dress. She slid on the gown and he sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist placing gentle kisses on her forehead.

The Doctor walked in and looked over his papers, he took a few Polaroid pictures of her arms back and neck and put them in a folder for the police, an officer then came in to question her. Duncan got up to leave but she pulled on his hand "please don't leave" she was still so fragile.

"Never" he assured sitting back down.

The doctor came back in with a new batch of papers; he had taken some blood before and was checking for signs of internal bleeding.

"You are going to be fine." He said looking at their relieved expressions. "you can go home just as soon as we finish the bill." Duncan left her to get changed and walked out to the hallway.

"how is she?" she said worried.

"She snapped out of it, she is going to be fine" he said.

"how are both of you" she asked

"I think we will be fine as well" he said with a reassuring smile. Logan walked up and gave Duncan a hug and wrapped and arm around Veronica.

"All set, she can go home as soon as she is changed" he said holding the receipt that he had fansioned into a paper airplane.

"you didn't have to do that man I could have"

"No man I want to, plus she can repay me when she gets her money" he said with a wink.

The door to the room opens she slipped out she was wearing some jeans and a sweatshirt that Veronica grabbed from her room. She walked over and gave Logan a hug and Veronica too. And she began to cry. "I am so sorry for what I put you through" she said between sobs.

"Don't be sorry, but why did you go with him?" he said.

"He threatened to kill me"Duncan interjected giving Rachel a brake. "And my baby needed me to stay around, to give her some good lovin." He said with a smile giving her a kiss. She leaned in and kissed him back not wanting it to end. They broke apart and she laid her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Logan can I stay with you tonight I am not ready to go back there" she said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, veronica picked up a bag of stuff for you" she smile and they walked out to the car.

"How did you guys know when to come, I though I was a gonner until you showed up" she said looking for an answer.

"We kinda bugged your room" veronica said in a innocent tone.

Rachel let out a laugh and Duncan thought it was the greatest sound in the entire world. "I will have to remember who my friends are before I try something again" she said looking at Duncan. She snuggled up in his lap and half way back to Neptune she fell asleep. When they got to Veronica's he woke her up with a kiss and they got out of the car.

He drove them to Logan's and walked her up to her room, he had called his parents earlier and told them what happened and said he would be staying at Logan's. He crawled into bed next to her and held her in his arms.

"I love you" she whispered giving him a kiss, and a tear fell from his eyes.

"I love you too" he replied. And they fell asleep in each others eyes.

**That was the mystery sorry it is kind of lame but I must say I worked hard on it. Well anyway don't despair the story does not end their. If you have read my other stories 'The Greatest Love' then you know what is to come. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas! **

A couple of weeks had passed as the group sat in Logan's living room watching horror movies and eating every kind of junk food they could get their hands on. Of course the rumors had been rough, and so had been the snarky comments from the 09ers but Rachel went through it like a pro. I guess after being beaten for a week straight you tend to not get hung up on stupid little comments.

"Start the movie already!" Wallace yelled from the floor Georgia propped between his legs.

"Hey pass me some of the popcorn" said Mac as she leaned over grabbing the bowl from Veronica. She sat back down and Beaver's hands wrapped around her.

It was a couple fest, Carmen was on Weevils lap on one couch and Casey and Meg did the same on the other side, Wallace, Georgia, Cassidy and Mac took the ground, while Veronica and Logan took over the love seat.

Duncan laid down on the couch, and started the movie, Rachel was in the bathroom again, it might be a side effect from the birth control Duncan thought. She had started a week ago after the first scare they wanted to be more protected. She came down the stairs, and looked over the group; Duncan looked up and saw a tear stream down her face.

He got off the couch and walked over to her moving his hands up and down her arms "What's wrong baby" he cooed.

Everyone turned around to see Rachel, "its just I never had very many friends growing up and I never thought I would have this many" she said, she stopped crying and gave Duncan a nod. He lay back down and she lay on her side in front of him. He moved his arm around her waist and she held onto it, and squeezed it every time something popped out. The night was fun they watched the movies, talked and laughed, then everyone went home and Logan walked upstairs.

"I will pick you up for school tomorrow" Duncan said giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"yes, but you have to come in this time, I never know how long I am going to be and I hate making you wait in the car." She said looking into his eyes.

Duncan looked nervous, his hands were shaking a little and he shifted his wait between his feet.

"Duncan is something wrong" she said touching his arm.

"yeah I just wanted to ask…..never mind" he said shaking it off.

"are you sure you can ask me anything" she said looking confused.

"I just wanted to ask…..would you……go to homecoming with me" he said looking defeated. That wasn't what he wanted to ask, and she could see it.

"Yes I would love to go" she said with a smile. "are you sure that was all" she pressed it just a little bit further.

"Nope that is it" he said. She gave up and gave him a kiss as he walked out the door.

"God I am an idiot" he said to himself getting into his car.

"Get your butt moving were going to be late," screamed Duncan from down stairs.

"My alarm went off late you and Logan go I will see you first period" she yelled back.

Logan and Duncan left, he thought he mide as well take Logan and Veronica's car was in the shop so they picked her up. They got to school and veronica sped up catching up to Wallace. Logan held back whispering to Duncan "did you ask her?"

"no I chickened out again, o by the way we have to go to Homecoming now" Duncan added.

"nice we want to have another Limo party?" asked Logan remembering the last time.

"I will ask the girls, I am not sure though I thought that would be the perfect time to ask."

They walked into school and Veronica and Duncan walked into History class. The bell rang and a couple minutes later Rachel showed up. She looked sick; she was wearing her PJ bottoms and a t-shirt her hair was in little pony tails. Her face was drooping from lack of sleep.

"Are you okay?" he said rubbing her shoulders with his hands. Dick then came in and sat in his seat two in front of her.

"Oh Dickypooh did you have to drench yourself in cologne… o god I am going to be sick." She said jumping up from her seat and running out of class.

Duncan got up and looked at the teacher, he nodded and Duncan went after her, he ran into the bathroom and held back her hair as she threw up.

"I hate the flu" she said heaving again.

"I will take you home you need some rest" he said walking her to the sink. She washed out her mouth and dropped in a mint.

"I am fine it usually goes away around noon" she said with a smile.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked worried.

"Like three days, what you worried I am contagious" she said giving him a kiss.

"Never baby, if kissing you means I get sick, I will take the illness." He said with a grin.

They walked back into class and sat down. They made it to lunch, Veronica walked out of school to see Duncan, Logan and Wallace sitting at the table.

"Hey where is Rachel?" she asked worried that she had gotten worse.

"Present" a hand popped up from the other side of the table, she was laying down on the bench her head is Duncan's lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the world to stop spinning" she said closing her eyes.

"So you're still sick?"

"Yeah it is the weirdest thing one moment I am fines the next I am throwing up" she sat up and looked at all the food on the table. She got queasy again and lay back in Duncan's lap. He was smoothing out her hair with his hand and rubbing her stomach.

After school Veronica, Meg, Mac, Georgia, Carmen and Rachel walked through the mall scouting out the best place to get some dresses.

"One, two, and three" the girls screamed in unison jumping out from their dressing rooms looking over each others dresses.

Georgia was in light pink strapless that went to her knees. Mac had on a floor length black velvet dress with one strap. Carmen had a violet knee length with a white and violet embroidered chest and a slit on the side. Veronica went with a floor length Red strapless, with sequins. Meg was a vision in white princess dress, with a tight top and carnelian stuffed skirt. And Rachel had on a baby blue dress, with a corset top and a light flowing skirt the sleeves were sheer and came out in Juliet style cuffs.

They bought their dresses and were walking out of the store when Rachel stopped and found a dress that made her giddy. She ran back in and tried it on, she showed the others and they loved it.

"But you already have a dress" said Meg, this one was way to simple and elegant for a high school dance.

"I know but Duncan is taking me out to Le Chez tonight for our four month anniversary and I want to look great." She said looking over herself in the mirror again. Veronica and Meg stole a glance and smiled, like there was a plan.

They walked through the mall and separated ways, they each had errands to run and all that were left were Veronica and Rachel. They walked past the food court and Rachel turned to Veronica.

"You know what I have been craving?" Rachel started.

"What is with you and these cravings? For the past few weeks you have been saying it, god if your not too busy throwing up your stuffing it in" Veronica laughed starting to walk away. Rachel was frozen in place and was looking forward in shock lost in her thoughts.

"What?" veronica said snapping Rachel out of it.

"Veronica, remember when we went grocery shopping?"

"Yeah"

"How long ago was that?"

"About a month ago why?" Veronica was confused, and then she started snapping things in place.

"_Hey grab me some of those" Rachel said pointing out the tampons, "I haven't had my period in like a month, I know it is coming soon." She said taking the tampons and putting them in the cart._

All the nausea, the heightened smell, the random bursts of emotions, the bathroom visits, the cravings.

"Rachel you what happened to those tampons?" asked Veronica in shock.

"I never opened the box" admitted Rachel suddenly getting sick again and throwing up in a trash can.

"We have to go to the clinic" veronica said and they rushed to her car.

Veronica knew the woman working there and she put a rush on the results in an hour Rachel and Veronica were sitting in the office. Rachel was crying and Veronica was holding her hand. The doctor came in and said with a smile "congratulations Miss Rembok you are pregnant."

**HEHEHE how will this end? well thanks for the Revies and keep them coming, now i recently updated my other story to match this one. PLEASE READ IT it is called 'the greatest love' remember this is the prequil to that one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fine! I will update Are you happy all you guys no nice comments on the story no telling me what parts or what lines you like just UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE GOD! Just kidding I love you all.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

She sat on her bed, looking at the door, she had cried all day and finally was able to control her nerves. How did this happen? The question ran through her head a million times. She heard the doorbell ring and Logan got it. She could hear Duncan's voice and the tears formed in her eyes again, but she suppressed them. She got up and patted down her dress fixed her makeup and walked down the stairs.

She was a vision thought Duncan, her dress was silver and went down her feet, the straps crisscrossed in the back and the front was low cut. She looked up at him and he could see that she had been crying earlier. He put the thoughts aside, he didn't want to get her crying again.

They went to dinner and had a nice conversation, they ate and told jokes and she had started feeling more comfortable. They talked about their pasts and how they love each other and would stay together through anything. She had decided to tell him later and after a while of their perfect dinner she had even let herself forget.

They got back to Duncan's, his parents were out of town 'again' and they decided to watch some TV. She walked into Duncan's room and grabbed out a pair of jeans she had left there and one of Duncan's sweatshirts. They were watching tbs and the Saturday night movie was playing. She bolted up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, it was the third time since they had gotten there.

She opened the door and he was sitting up on the couch his back to her. "god how many times are you going to pee, this is like the third time in the last hour."

She was walking toward the living room and looking down buttoning her pants "well when your pregnant lets see how many times….." she stopped suddenly in her tracks replaying what she just said and hoping he hadn't heard. He was still looking forward his back to her and she thought 'wow maybe he hadn't heard her' then when he suddenly turned his body around looking straight at her with the most shocked look on his face. 'Maybe he did.'

"I was going to tell you tonight at dinner" she said matter-of-factly trying to make it sound not so important. He just sat their looking straight at her that is when she saw his expression change from shock to something she had not expected, happiness. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed her pulling her into his embrace and kissing her passionately, he pulled away ginning at her. She looked puzzled, "What are you grinning at?"

He got down on one knee and pulled the box he had been saving from the cupboard beside him. "I have been carrying this around for a week now looking for the perfect time I was going to do this at homecoming but now seems like the perfect time." He opened the box to show a gorgeous emerald cut platinum engagement ring. She sparkled looking at the scene in front of her. "Will you be my wife?" he said smiling ear to ear. "Yes!" she blurted and lunged at him kissing every part of his face finally finding his lips and pushed the kiss further, as if trying to tell him how much she wanted him. That night they had sex in every room of the house, except for his parent's, they were so in love and they wanted each other more then anything. The next day they slept in until noon, when they heard Duncan's parents come through the door.

"oh holy crap" she said sliding out of bed and pulling on her clothes she hid in his closet as his mother came to the door.

She knocked while opening it and looking in at a very startled Duncan in bed. "Hello honey how was your date with Rachel?" she said trying to care.

"Fine actually I asked her to come over to dinner tonight" he said. He could feel Rachel giving him the finger from the closet and a smile crept on his face.

"Okay honey I will tell Maria to set another place." She said with a smile.

She left and Rachel came out of the closet, "asshole" she said giving him a kiss and walking out his ledge, she climbed down the side, and plopped to the ground. She turned around and slammed right into someone. She looked up and smiled "Hey Jake" she said in a little voice.

She sat down on the couch, Duncan sitting next to her in his PJ bottoms; he must have put on when she left.

"What did you think you were doing?" Celeste yelled pacing in front of the teens.

She then caught a glance of Rachel's hand and stood still in horror. "No, no, no," she yelled, "you did not spend your grandmothers inheritance on an engagement ring" she screamed she was fuming.

"I love her mom and if you cant except it then that is fine." He said wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"You… how could you manipulate my poor boy, you got yourself knocked up, you are trying to steal our money" she said looking Rachel in the face with a look of disgust.

Duncan was about to get up but Rachel beat him to it. "First of all I did not manipulate your boy I gave him chance after chance to leave me but he stayed because I love him and he loves me. Secondly I am pregnant but he has been planning on asking me for a week now and I just found out I am pregnant this morning, and lastly I don't have to steal your boys money because I have some of my own, you do know who my parents and grandfather was right?"

Celeste was taken aback, she was actually speechless much like the last confrontation she had with Rachel. They finally decided to give their consent and sat down to breakfast. They had become civil however Rachel could still feel the tension between her and her soon to be Mother-in-law.

"Where will you live?" she asked.

"Wherever Duncan gets into college." She says "I will find a college near by if I cant get in where he does." She said.

"What will you do about money" she asked

"well I have been waiting to tell everyone at once but if you must know my petition to the courts came back, since my hospital costs, my attack, and my present living situation they are changing my grandfathers will." She said. "I get control of the company on my 18th birthday and that same day I will sell it for the net worth of 9.2 billion dollars after taxes" she said taking another bite of her food. "Can I have the salt?"

she was so good at that making a huge event seem meaningless. She would just smile and hold Duncan's hand.

Celeste's questions had ceased as they walked the young couple to the door. Duncan gave both his parents hugs and Rachel did the same giving Jake a kiss on the cheek. Jake was surprisingly happy during the whole event. All he wanted was for Duncan to be happy and to have someone around to dull out the pain of the loss of his daughter.

She looked at Jake tears in her eyes "I know I will never replace Lilly and I am not trying to but my dad is gone and I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle." She let the tears slip down her face.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way" he said giving her another hug, tear erupted from his eyes as well as he kissed her on the forehead and sent them on their way.

They got back to Logan's and walked through the front door in each others embrace.

"oh god cut it out." Yelled Logan.

"So did you do it" asked Veronica.

"Yeah, all night" Rachel said with a grin. "o you meant about him asking yeah he did it" she said with a wink.

"you knew I knew?" asked veronica.

"I knew all of you were keeping something from me I just didn't know what" she said.

Duncan and Rachel promised to keep the baby a secret until after the wedding, and Veronica promised not to tell anyone not even Logan, this was their business and their choice of when to tell.

**If you have read my other stories 'The Greatest Love' then you know what is to come. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fine! I will update Are you happy all you guys no nice comments on the story no telling me what parts or what lines you like just UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE GOD! Just kidding I love you all.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Homecoming night had finally come as they all took pictures at Logan's all the parents gathered around blinding their children with the excessive clicks of the cameras. Rachel felt sad but with a smile from Jake and the other parents she suddenly felt giddy again. They piled into the limo after promising their would be no drinking and they would go straight to the prom. It was the four of them and they couldn't be happier. They decided to actually tell the truth and pulled out some coke instead of the usual champagne which didn't seem to phase her much she was already feeling drunk from happiness.

They got to the dance and made their way inside, before they could enter they dropped in their votes for homecoming king and queen, they were all in the running. For king the nominees were Logan, Duncan, Dick, and Casey. And for queens there was Veronica (Rachel nominated her as a surprise and she actually was in the running) Madison (Duh!), Meg(dido) and Rachel, who was set up by the 09ers just as another slap in the face to show her how much she was hated.

They ate, drank, and danced, Rachel melted in Duncan's arms as the song "I do" played on the speakers. Rachel was keeping something from him again but by the way she was acting it was either something funny, or little that didn't matter so he dropped it. They kissed while dancing and swaying to the music. Just then the spotlight that had been roaming the crowd focused on them, and the song ended. Someone got up to the mike, it was Kyle Lawrence the secretary of activities and he was making an announcement.

"It seems that we have a treat for ourselves tonight, Rachel Rembok will be singing and dancing a song" Rachel's face paled and she looked faint.

Just then Madison and Dick pushed her toward the stage and pulled her up before Dick yelled "paybacks a bitch." She stood there not making a move and Duncan started moving forward to grab her from the stage but was pulled back by some 09er goons.

Madison and Dick had looks of peer evil wretched on their face as she looked scared and helpless. Just then the music started and their face dropped realizing it wasn't the song they had chosen. They had wanted her to sing "Dip it low" by ciara and have everyone see she was a slut but this was an upbeat song and oddly familiar.

It was "stand out" from the goofy movie and her expression changed to a smile. She looked over the crowd and took the microphone saying "this goes out to those of you who thought you could beat me. But remember I was born to stand out"

Just then the jumbo tron behind her lit up and there was video footage of the 09er boys in the front of class, talking about their small…..packages. As she began to sing and dance across the stage.

Open up your eyes,

Take a look at me,

Get the picture fixed in your memory,

I am driven by the rythem,

Like the beat of a heart,

And I wont stop until I start,

To Stand out,

To Stand out,

She began to move across the stage moving her arms in perfectly coordinated routine, singing to each and every person. Behind her the footage had turned to photos of her and Duncan then of all of them, the whole group. Everyone watched it and realized what she had been doing. It was like her own little love letter to each and every one of them.

Some people settle for the typical thing,

Living all their lives in the wings,

It isn't a question of if,

Just a matter of time,

Before I move to the front of the line,

And once your watching every move that I make,

You gotta believe that I got what it takes,

To stand out above the crowd,

Even If I gotta shout out loud,

Tonight is the only face you'll see,

Gonna stand out till you notice me,

She moved around and the pictures had changed to those of the night of Dick's party, then of pictures of Dick and the strippers. The whole auditorium laughed, and Dicks face got redder. She had fooled him again; she was going to pay, Marjory.

She then bent down in the front of the stage looking him in the face singing directly to him and Madison.

If I can make you stop and take a look at me instead of just,

There's nothing that I wouldn't do if It was getting you to notice,

All I need is half a chance,

A second thought,

A second glance,

To prove Ive got whatever takes,

It's a piece of cake

She sang giving him a wink before getting back to the middle of the stage, and finishing,

Stand out,

Until you notice me.

She sang with a long note, her voice was angelic and he couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. She bowed and the entire crowd yelled and screamed. She got off stage and smiled at Dick before going over to Duncan throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"now explain yourself" he said teasingly.

"well the AV guy was paid by Dick to make me sing, I helped him get a girlfriend so he gave me a heads up, I had him change the song and decided to play the video I have been working on for a special occasion tonight." She said with a sigh after finishing her story. She was really tired from dancing and was feeling faint. They took a seat and he pulled her onto his lap.

After some time Kyle got back on stage with the crowns and flowers ready to pronounce homecoming court. "Okay boys and girls now is the time you all have been waiting for." He said proudly into the mike.

They stood in the crowd his arms around her waist, watching Kyle, "our homecoming king is" Kyle started Dick had already walked toward the stage but was stopped "Logan Echolls" he said.

Logan gave Veronica a kiss and took the stage the whole crowd was in applause, so what if his father was a psychotic killer, people couldn't help it he was just so loveable. Duncan cheered with all his heart, he didn't want to win, he knew that it was just one more thing they were going to throw around every time he was mentioned. He was already captain of the soccer team, and Editor of the school paper, put that on top of class president. Nope he was just fine where he was in the crowd cheering his best friend on.

"And this years Senior class homecoming queen is….. Rachel Rembok" everyone cheered and she turned a bright pink. It was the first time anyone had ever seen her blush, she really never expected to win. Veronica gave her a hug and she walked onto stage Duncan on her tail.

"Sorry but queens only" Kyle said to Duncan while putting the crown on her head. Cameras started going off as she took pictures with Logan. Just then Duncan took the mike and stood infront of Rachel.

"As all you know I love this girl" he said looking at her, "That's why I wanted all of you to see me do this" he said getting on one knee, "Rachel will you marry me?" he said slipping the ring back on her finger. He already knew the answer but he wanted everyone else to know.

"Yes" she said taking him into her arms and kissing his fiercely. She looked over the crowd covered in both looks of surprise and looks of awe. She smiled and took Logan's hand, it was custom for them to dance.

"I am so happy for you" he said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you" she said hugging him tighter. "I need to tell you something, you are my oldest friend and I want you to be one of the first to know." She said looking him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her in shock that broke into a wide grin "I knew you would make Duncan a man!" she giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked over and watched Veronica and Duncan, she got his attention and mouthed 'I love you' he did the same and the music stopped being replaced by a fast motion one. They danced for a while then she was in shock. They were playing 'Everything' by life house and she melted into his arms.

"they are playing our song" she cooed.

"I know I made friends with the DJ" he said giving her a kiss.

She couldn't believe how much she wanted him then as she moved her mouth to his ear. "I need you inside of me" she whispered nibbling his ear sending shivers up his spine.

She took his hand and they departed the dance giving a look around and not seeing Logan and Veronica. They went into the hallway and she walked up to the girls bathroom, she tried the door but it was locked. She could hear people inside and heard veronica giggling. She then heard a moan and giggled herself turning to Duncan.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I guess we aren't the only ones" she said with a smile.

Duncan got the hint and put two and two together. "I didn't need to know that"

"Oh poor baby, I will give you a good image to take that one away" she said leading him into the empty journalism room and locking the door.

**If you have read my other stories 'The Greatest Love' then you know what is to come. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fine! I will update Are you happy all you guys no nice comments on the story no telling me what parts or what lines you like just UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE GOD! Just kidding I love you all.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

He slammed into her with as much force as he could muster, she lay back on the desk her butt on the edge and his hands supporting her hips. "Oh god Duncan" she whispered in his ear. Trying so hard not to scream, he hit it, the spot that takes her by surprise. Her eyes fly open and she looks into him. She focuses her stare into his eyes, into his soul. Then he hits it again and her head tilts back into a groan. This is too much for him to take and he can feel himself near the edge.

"Help me, I want to come inside you" he says with a smile. She slides her hand down and begins to stroke his staff on his outstroke she then slides her hand and grazes his balls with her fingertips. He comes inside her with such force that she is pushed over as well. She closes onto him, her sheath tightening, and she releases with a hearty moan. They sit there in complete ecstasy he is still pulsating inside her. She kisses his forehead whispering "I love you."

"I love you too" he murmurs giving her a gentle kiss.

He pulled out of her and helped her to her feet; she smoothed down her skirt and slid up her panties. He pulled on his jacket and she helped his redo his tie. They walked into the hallway giggling and holding hands. Just as they did a very giddy Veronica and Logan exited the girl bathroom.

"we were just talking" said Logan taking Veronica's hand.

"so were we" Duncan retorted trying to calm down so he wouldn't blush.

They all laughed and re-entered the Gym. Dick walked up and started talking to Logan and Duncan, acting like Veronica and Rachel didn't exist.

"Hey, you guys are coming tonight, right?"

"yeah man we all brought a change of clothes for the party." Said Duncan looking over at Rachel, she was still a little upset at Duncan for agreeing to go to this party.

"She's coming too" he glared at Rachel.

"Of course" he said now sneering at Dick. "she is my fiancé" he said showing off Rachel's ring.

"Whatever" he said turning around, a small grin forming on his mouth. 'she will go down, Tonight!"

On the way to Dick's they changed in the back, while the girls changed the boys closed their eyes. Or at least pretended to, it was just too sneaky not to cop a look. When it was the boys turn the girls did not close their eyes they had been to the beach with them and seen everything they were about to expose.

"I feel cheap" said Logan with a pout.

"Yeah you get to see us but we can't see you" whined Duncan.

"O, please you guys were peeking, admit it" Rachel giggled.

"I admit to nothing" said Logan pulling on his shirt. "so when is the baby due" he added casually.

"How did you know" asked Duncan.

"She told me while we were dancing" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, he said he was happy to know that I have made a man out of you yet." She said with another laugh.

Something dawned on Duncan and he couldn't help but ask even if it did sound kind of wrong.

"Did you guys have sex before leaving for LA?" he said with a wince.

"Ummmm… yeah" said Veronica suspicious.

"Did you throw the condom package in the guest bathroom." He asked with the same expression. Rachel then understood where Duncan was going with this.

They thought back and Logan smiled remembering where they had started and where they had ended up.

"Yeah man why" he asked a little pissed off at the questioning.

"I knew it!" he yelled at Rachel. As if he had solved the biggest mystery in the world.

Rachel just shook her head and gave him a kiss, before turning to Logan. "May, 28th" she answered his previous question.

They arrived at Dick's and got out of the limo the girls were wearing jeans and button down blouses, as the boys wore their usual jeans and t-shirts. They walked in and could already see the party was in full boom. There was drinking, drugs, sex, and games.

Dick came up "finally, you want something to drink?", Veronica and Logan asked for a beer while Rachel asked for a coke, and Duncan refused the offer.

"Honey if you want a beer go ahead, I am fine with a coke." She said into his ear.

"Hey, you don't drink I don't drink I will just sip off yours" he said with a smile.

They walked around and talked to a few familiar people, Rachel was in one room talking to Beaver and Mac while Duncan was in the living room talking to Madison drinking the other half of Rachel's coke.

Rachel couldn't see straight and started feeling a pain in her stomach, she looked over and the room felt like it was spinning. She lost her balance and slammed against the wall. Veronica ran over to see "are you okay?"

"no I think there is something wrong" she said pointing to her stomach.

"Lets get Duncan" she said helping her through the crowd. As they turned into the living room they stopped in their tracks. Duncan was sitting on the couch, Shelly on top of him kissing him. Madison and Dick cheering them on, anything to get him and Rachel to brake up. Tears began to form in Rachel's eyes looking at the scene play out in front of her. They could feel someone come up behind them.

"Ready for some body shots" Dick said with a grinning at Rachel.

"Fuck off" Rachel said. He looked surprised at her response, as if he had planned for her to say yes. Veronica pulled her through the living room and into the entry way calling out to Logan.

"She needs help!" she screamed, she ran to the door and they got her out to the limo, Rushing to the hospital.

"Please don't die, please don't die" Rachel chanted while rubbing circles over he stomach, Whining at the pain occurring inside.

They got her inside and the doctor did some tests she sat and waited in the room much like the other day when she found out she was pregnant. She was sobbing thinking about her baby and the image of Duncan and Shelly playing over and over in her mind.

"Ms. Rembok" said the doctor entering the room. "The baby is fine, just a reaction."

"A reaction to what?" she asked relieved.

"We found traces of GHB in your system. Now you didn't have the usual reaction most people face because you had only a small amount and a large percentage went to the baby" he said.

"Will it be okay?" she asked taking everything in, I was drugged? Who would do that? Will this affect the baby?

"Yes you got here just in time, any longer and there might have been problems."

"Ohh god" she cried, now shuddering. She held onto Logan and began to shake.

Duncan woke up the next morning in a familiar feeling. He was at home but he didn't remember how he got there. It dawned on him how he feels, a lot like the morning after shelly palmroys party. He couldn't remember the night before, he looked beside him and his heart dropped when he didn't find any evidence of Rachel being there. What happened?

**Okay I know I am evil and the whole drugged at a party bit is overplayed but I just had to do it. I think the lovebirds need a couple more problems, they are just too perfect. Plus I want to introduce a few new characters and this was the perfect way to. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just so you all know the baby is alright I would never hurt the baby. And this story is long from over!**

**Fine! I will update Are you happy all you guys no nice comments on the story no telling me what parts or what lines you like just UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE GOD! Just kidding I love you all.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Slowly getting out of bed, he feels like he has a hangover. He tries to remember the night before, all he gets are little images, nothing solid. He remembers getting to the party, hanging out with everyone, and talking to Dick and Madison in the living room. Then everything is gone, he walks into the bathroom and turns on the lights, his eyes are bloodshot and bold.

"Oh god" he mumbles, an image flashes before his eyes, Rachel, she looks so scared, so helpless. He remembers Veronica scream 'she needs help'

He runs out of the bathroom and throws on some clothes. He speeds over to Logan's and begins to beat on the door. He pounds on it until he can see his fists are bleeding, and continues to yell "Logan, Open Up!"

He opens the door and looks at his friend, he is a mess his clothes are wrinkled, his eyes are bloodshot and his hair is disheveled. But he continues his stern stare while blocking Duncan's entrance into the door. "Where's Rachel" Duncan asked worried.

"She is upstairs resting" he snapped.

"What happened" he asked getting closer to breaking down.

"You tell me man, I start hearing Veronica scream for me to get Rachel to a hospital she was having extreme stomach pains, I cross the living room and see what had stopped them." He said glaring at his friend.

"What?" he asked the pain inside, he wasn't there for Rachel that was killing him.

"You were on the couch, making out with your ex- Shellie." He said looking away.

No wonder she was so scared not only did she not know what was going on with her baby, but she also saw him cheating on her. "Oh my god!" he says disbelief in his voice.

Logan's eyes soften, "Did you have anything to drink?" he asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"No man just what she had" he answered.

"Oh man!" he said looking away again. "She was drugged." He said trying to read Duncan's reaction.

"Someone drugged her!" he said rage dripping from his voice. He turned around knowing exactly who it was. "That fucker is dead!" he yelled stomping back to his car. Logan ran after him and got into the passenger seat. "Don't get in my way!"

"I am here to help" he said looking forward as they drove over to the Casablanca's mansion. Dick got to the door and was pulled out onto the porch by his collar.

"What the hell man" he yelled looking at two very pissed guys.

"Did you spike Rachel's drink?" Duncan asked stilled fisting Dick's shirt.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give me that crap man, it was either you or Madison, and if it was I might just let Rachel take her out." He said pulling dick closer to his face.

"Fine man, we did it, we thought you needed to have a little fun so I decided to help you out." He said as if that was an explanation. Logan winced remembering that was his excuse for doing the same. "I didn't know she would get sick, plus what you care you were macking with shell, we thought you finally broke up with that fat skank." He said.

Duncan wound up and punched dick right in the eye; he then hit him in the stomach watching him topple to the ground. "Not only did you drug my Fiancé, but you drugged me" he said watching Dick's surprised reaction. Duncan walked away, turned around and added, "You come near her again, and I will make sure you're the one in the emergency room, you should also prey that weevil doesn't find out, you don't want to know what he will do" before turning and getting back in the car. Logan gave Dick a hand up, giving him the sense he was on his side, Duncan was shocked. He then punched him in the stomach again and watched him hit the floor.

They drove back to Logan's and went inside before he could get to the stairs a short girl with long straight blonde hair got in his way. She looked pissed, the expression of the day he thought. "where the hell are you going" she spat out.

"I need to check on Rachel" he said confused on how it was any of her business. "Who are you."

"I'm her cousin Erin, and your not going anywhere near her" she said, as if she was going to take his head off. He tried to get around her and felt a small fist come in contact with his cheek.

"Holy crap" yelled Duncan.

Veronica ran down stair and saw Duncan rubbing his swollen cheek. She laughed, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I will take care of this." She said while Erin walked back into the kitchen.

"Veronica, I" he started but was stopped when she gave him a smile and put her hands to his lips.

"I know" she said.

"How?" but then it dawned on him he was talking to a girl who discovered who raped her, and her best friends killer. "Never mind"

"She is upstairs, your going to have to explain it to her" she said walking down the rest of the stairs and giving Logan a hug. "Where did you go"

Logan smiled "we had to take care of some business" Duncan walked upstairs and knocked on Rachel's door.

"Come in" she said in a small voice. He walked in to see and empty bed, she was sitting on the bench by the windowsill, she was clutching the teddy bear he gave her, now without a mike in it. She was looking out the window and didn't turn to look at him.

He walked up behind her and sat down tracing his fingers around her waist and onto her stomach. She tensed, and tried to back away, he held a little tighter trying not to hurt her, she gave up. "Get away from me" she was so weak, and she acted as if she didn't have the strength to fight.

"No, Rachel I am so sorry" he started. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I cant remember last night at all, all I could remember is the look on your face and veronica saying you needed help" he said waiting for a response.

"But you and shellie" she started

"That wasn't me, I mean I wasn't there, I had the rest of your drink remember" he said

She gasped remembering that, she had forgotten through the whole thing. He was drugged like her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so scared" she said crying. "I thought that…….that."

"Shh me too, you and this baby are my entire life, if anything happened to you I would die, I love you" He said crying too.

"I love you too" she said giving him a kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

They sat there talking; he explained how much he was sorry for what she had to go through and for what she probably thought. She told him about what all happened everything she felt, everything she thought. But soon they realized how stupid it was to think about these kinds of things for too long. They walked downstairs hand in hand that's when she noticed it. It was swollen and cut with dry blood on the sides.

"What did you do?" she said concerned looking over his hand.

"Well I think it could be from when I nearly broke down Logan's door or it could be from confronting Dick this morning" he had told her about his attack and Dick's confession.

"Are you okay?" asked Erin still glaring at Duncan.

"Yes, Duncan this is my cousin Erin, and Erin stop giving Duncan that look" she said snapping the looks from her face.

"You hurt her again and I will kill you" she said sternly.

"If I hurt her again I will kill myself" she smiled as if finally approving him.

"so where shall we go?" she asked making her way into the kitchen.

"uh-uh we aren't going anywhere you need to rest" Duncan said hugging her waist a little tighter.

"No no no the doctor said I was fine, I have been cooped up in here all day and I am not going to sit here a minute longer!" she said stubbornly.

"Fine" Duncan gave up. "where do you want to go?" he said waiting for her usual response of a movie or the beach.

"Lets go down to Sea Port village, I found the coolest restaurant the last time I was there and I have an announcement to make." She said with a giggle.

"Hun everybody knows" he whispered in her ear.

"Not Erin she thinks you cheated on me" she said.

"Sea Port Village it is." He said with a smile.

The day was beautiful, they walked around shop to shop looking at all the little knick knacks and funny sea shells shops. The girls found a place with really nice sun dresses while the boys found there way to the Harley Davidson shop. On the way they had invited Meg and Casey as well as Georgia and Wallace. They did their shopping and made it to the restaurant. Everyone was deep in conversation when Rachel cleared her throat "I have and announcement" Duncan held her hand but she looked down at him and shook her head. As if to say not now. "My repeal went through I get my grandfathers money on my 18th birthday… anyone feel like going on a weekend getaway for my party."

Everyone looked shocked, then Wallace spoke up "How much?" Georgia slapped his arm, "What?"

"Its ok after taxes about 9.2 billion….can someone pass the bread" now the shocked looks had gotten even bigger.

"What?" she asked with a giggle. They were speechless but took her lead and acted like she hadn't said anything at all. They finished up and drove back to Neptune before nightfall.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" Duncan asked slinked against her doorframe.

"Well….:" she said with her now all too famous evil grin. "I was thinking…"

"Oh god, what do you have planned in that cute little head of yours" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well maybe just don't tell anyone we are back together." She said with an innocent smile.

"That's all you're going to give me, no clue on what I am to expect" he said with a laugh.

"Nope you will just have to wait and see, but trust me it will be good, and it will be revenge."

"Well if It is revenge I guess I am ok with it." He said pulling her into a kiss.

"Bye lover boy" she said giving him another chaste kiss before closing the door.

The next day she felt confident she would walk right in and not give them another look, she was furious at Dick but she was using logic. She walked in and got to her locker but when she felt the all too familiar chill run down her spine she knew he was right behind her.

"So I guess we all found out that you aren't the slut that we all thought you were seeing as how Duncan had to look towards someone else for pleasure." His voice dripping with pride, trying to kick someone when they were already down. Logic flew out the door.

Before he had a chance to think her fist bashed against his nose, and he could feel the snap as blood started to pour out while he hit the floor. Luke bent down to see if he was okay but Dick pushed him off and got up, he pulled his hand back ready to hit her when he felt someone grab him.

"You don't follow instructions well do you" sneered Duncan. He pushed him against the lockers and slammed his hand next to him. "I have sat by while you teased, pushed, and harassed her, because I knew that she would eventually get you back, but when you physically hurt her that is when you are dead to me. Goodbye Dick" he said turning back with Logan the rest of the 09ers following leaving Dick alone and bleeding.

Rachel had run into the bathroom during this time she leaned against the counter huge tears down your face. Madison walked in and walked over, "oh is Rachel upset because she can't keep her man" she said in a mocking tone.

"O god Madison, I can't stand it anymore, your all he wants, your all he talks about." She said putting her head in her hands. "He said when he was kissing Shellie all he could think about was you, he has always wanted but you were always with Dick. I finally gave up, he is all yours" she said slipping out of the bathroom.

"What were you up to" Logan said with a smirk.

"Nothing" she said swaying back and forth like a little girl.

They parted ways and walked into class, her grin vanished as she sat down and waited for them to enter. Madison and Dick were outside the door, Dick's nose bandaged and Madison was yelling at him. They were breaking up and Dick finally entered while yelling back "Fine you little bitch but don't come crawling back." Rachel put her head down trying to surpress her giggles Duncan noticed and knew this was part of her plan.

Lunch finally came and Dick was shunned away from the 09ers "I guess the parliament has spoken" whispered Wallace sitting close to Veronica at their table watching the show. He walked to another table on the other side of the quad and everyone was still watching. Madison made her way to the table and put her hand on Duncan's arm, "What the hell is that?" asked Wallace now intrigued.

She bent down, "Duncan I just want you to know that I broke up with dick and I want to be with you too" She said with a seductive smile.

"Did she just say what I think she said" Wallace exclaimed, Veronica was speechless. What on earth is she doing?

"What?" Duncan asked confused turning around.

Madison's smile dropped and she looked confused as well she then felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked around.

"Madison If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to steal my fiancé" Stated Rachel.

Madison was sincerely shocked and angry, she looked over Rachel as she slinked down onto Duncan's lap and slipped an arm around his shoulder being sure to shine her huge diamond in her face. "Madison what would make you thinks that Duncan would be interested in you." She said tilting her head to the side, a smile creeping on her face. "I think your boy toy needs some company or should I say ex-boy toy, your no longer welcome, goodbye Madison" she said as they turned back to the table.

She looked around and was shunned, like the way she used to shun others, she began to cry and ran back into school. "So are you going to tell me what that was all about, I mean I knew she was out but what was she talking about?"

"I will tell you later, but you need to get your nourishment, were skipping independent study and driving down confront my friends… then you get to meet your inlaws." She said with a smile.

"we are going to the cemetery" he asked kind of scared.

"no, they are practically my parents I lived with them more then my own parents." She said. He nodded knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Will Kelly be there because she kind of scares me" he said wincing.

"yes, but you can bring Logan and Veronica for support." She said with a smile.

"Anything for you baby, he said rubbing a hand over her stomach" she smiled giving him a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Fine! I will update Are you happy all you guys no nice comments on the story no telling me what parts or what lines you like just UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE GOD! Just kidding I love you all.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

"Oh my Rachel has finally decided to grace us with her presence." Paul said with a fake frown.

"Well I have been a bit busy" she said with a yawn showing off her rock.

"Fuck off!" he screamed taking her hand and examining the piece of stone on her finger.

She was crowded by all her friends and was back in her normal groove much like the way she was the day he first came to visit her. She was in her element with the people who truly knew her. Duncan, Veronica and Logan went to get some take out while Rachel caught up with her friends. They were coming back to pick her up in front of the school after. While she waited her past came and bit her in the butt.

"Well looky who came crawling back again, what couldn't handle it, wherever you were" snipped Tanya Best she was the prissiest girl at their school. Her dad owned a chain of dry cleaners and put her on his signs. This made her ego shoot through the roof. She was a little under six foot with long blonde hair that reached her butt and orangey tan skin. She was what some called a 'life size Barbie.'

"Actually I came back to talk to my friends." She said with a smile.

"really you have friends, o but no boyfriends, poor Rachel never good with the fellas" she said trying to get under her skin.

"No sorry Tanya she doesn't have a boyfriend but she does have a fiancé, now how many times has a gorgeous guy asked you to marry them?" he asked Rachel. "Twice now" he shook his head at Tanya. "And you?" Paul was a drama queen and Rachel loved it.

Tanya just shook her head in disgust, then focused on the 5 carat emerald cut diamond ring. "Sears?" she said trying not to drool.

"Winston" Rachel shot back.

"So let me guess he is some poor little computer geek that you sat on until he proposed." She said with a round of giggles from her three high strung minions.

"Actually…." Started Paul until Rachel stopped him whispering in his ear.

"let her hang herself" she said with a smile.

There was a scream "omg it is Logan Echolls" a flood of girls ran up the lawn and surrounded the tabloid star. Rachel did the same. She made her way to the front of the group and began jumping up and down.

"Like oh my god your like Logan Echolls, I love your dad he is like so great!" she said in her perfect Valley girl impression. "Like can I totally have your autograph" she looked over and saw Duncan carrying the bags of food with Veronica. "O my is that Duncan Kane. Holy crap I am like on total overload" she said pushing her hand over her chest.

Duncan looked confused as always and just rolled his eyes, here she goes again. "Give it a break Rachel like anyone cares what you think" Tanya snipped getting a little too close to Logan. "my name is Tanya Best" she purred.

"Okay….. Veronica some help" Veronica put the bag down and walked over sliding her arm around him and pulling him into a hug.

"He's mine" she said with a smile.

"That's alright there is always you" she nodded toward Duncan. She walked over and stood by him while she ran a hand up his arm.

"Rachel some help" he said imitating Logan.

"Actually I am kind of enjoying this" she said with a giggle.

"Wait a second you know her" she said her words drenched in disgust.

"Yeah…." He said confused, hadn't Rachel told anyone. "…she is my fiancé" he said looking over at Rachel and pushing off Tanya's grasping hand.

Rachel had the biggest grin on her face as if she was about to burst into song. Duncan walked over and gave her a true Hollywood kiss dipping her backward her leg slowly reaching to the sky. He leaned her up and she steadied herself that was a little too much.

"Thank you honey" she said gaining back her composure. Tanya had stomped off during their big display of affection as they all laughed. "Veronica, Duncan I do believe you met Paul already, Logan this is my good friend Paul" Logan tensed up as he remembered the name but couldn't remember who he was. Paul looked him over and licked his lips as if he was looking at a desert. That's who.

"Nice to meet you" he said in a masculine voice which made them all giggle.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said looking over Logan one last time before turning back to Rachel. "Where's Erin?"

"O she went home she had a term paper due" she said, "okay so remember the wedding is in two months December 7th, got it" she said trying to act stern.

"Okay" he said with a salute. She gave all her friends hugs before making her way back to Duncan's car.

"Now to the in-laws." As they crossed the Coronado bridge Logan tensed up and Veronica rubbed circles on his back. Rachel was plagued with a look of despair, like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. They made their way to the small community and pulled up to a large two story mansion. She knocked on the door and was crowded with a large assortment of children expecting other kids. Two blonde angles came up and gave Rachel a huge hug. One was about 10 with short straight blonde hair and large brown eyes. While the other was around 8 with short curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes they had ever seen. "Happy Birthday sweetie" she whispered giving her a kiss. "Where is your mother" she said louder trying to get her attention.

A drop dead gorgeous woman came to the door, she was about as tall as veronica with wavy blonde hair and a small, toned body, she had flawless skin and eyes like her 8 year old. "Did I hear my long lost daughter" she said giving Rachel a hug.

She motioned for them to come in as they made their way through the living room, past the huge kitchen, and into the back yard. It was filled with Adults and teens, while the kids ran a muck inside. Rachel walked over and gave a tall man with short brown hair and huge black rimmed glasses a hug. They walked over and she introduced everyone "Barry this is Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, and my fiancé Duncan Kane" the man's eyes darkened at Duncan.

"Am I going to have to get my gun" he said staring at him.

Duncan's eyes widened with fear, "Not if you want to come to the wedding" she said teasingly. He smiled sticking out his hand "Barry Franklin" he said. Duncan shook his hand and smiled as well "Duncan, sir"

"Sir, I like this boy already" he said with a grin, the quickly vanished "I do have a gun and I do know how to use it" he said.

"He is just teasing, he doesn't own a gun" she said shaking her head.

"You want a drink, we have beer, wine, mixed drinks." Mary offered. "O don't worry we don't care as long as you are staying until later." She said reassuring their position on teenage drinking.

"Okay I will have a beer, you want some wine?" Logan asked Veronica she nodded and Mary turned to the other couple.

"Beer for him, nothing for me thanks." She said dodging Barry's and Mary's stares.

"how far along are you?" Mary asked with a smile.

"What?" Rachel played hurt.

"The day our girl refuses free booze is the day that she is carrying a baby" Mary said with a laugh.

"You little tramp" Kelly said walking up to her mothers last comment.

"Two months" Rachel said ignoring Kelly's comment. "we were going to announce it after the wedding but people just keep figuring it out." She said with a smile.

"Let's get this straight, he is the one that knocked you up right?" asked Kelly. Everyone just stared at her. "What, she is gone three months I see her once and now she is pregnant and is engaged how am I suppose to know what else they have done to her up there." She said with a laugh.

Rachel's phone rang and she walked toward the house after checking the caller, ID. Veronica went to check on her and overheard her call.

"You were suppose to give me a days warning… that was the plan….fine but you need to give me time to tell him... okay I will call you after I tell him" she said clicking off the phone. Veronica took a couple steps back before Rachel turned around and walked up casually.

"Who was that?" Veronica asked knowing that the lie was to come.

"Weevil he wanted to know if I was alright he heard about the fight this morning" she said with a sugary sweet smile. Then was jumped from behind by a bunch of kids. "Okay I will play, who is it?" she said looking at the birthday girl her crown shown with the name Whitney.

"Stephanie is but if you play then you are it because you a newbie," she said pointing at Rachel.

"But what is Duncan plays?" she said looking over at her husband in training talking to Barry both men were really hitting it off.

"Well then he is it" she said.

"Duncan" she called. "Come play" she said grabbing his hand and leading him into the sea of kids.

Veronica couldn't help but wonder, who was that really on the phone? A day warning for what? What plan?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

The party ended around six, Rachel got behind the wheel and began their journey home to Neptune. She was absent, reserved, away in thought and depression. She kept looking back at Logan, she would open then close her mouth like she was going to say something but didn't. Logan was so kind and sweet to her and she couldn't get up the courage to do it. She decided the only way she was going to get through this was to get angry.

She thought about Peter, the beating the sick twisted way he would smile while doing it. She thought about Madison and Dick and how they had almost killed her baby but didn't care, she though about Duncan kissing Shellie, and lastly she thought about herself. She was pissed; she whipped the car into the hotel parking lot and slammed into a space.

"What the hell" Duncan yelled worried they were getting in a car accident. Rachel flew open her door and stomped around the car, she yanked open the back and drug a very sober Logan from the backseat. 'god I wish he was drunk, this would be so much easier, I just cant do it he is to happy' she thought.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Logan yelled. 'yes' she thought pulling on her fierce face again and looked around trying to focus on anything but them.

"I have been lying to you" she screamed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I knew about you, Veronica, and Duncan before I ever came here, before you were in the tabloids, before the trial, before the mystery was solved. I knew about your dads Christmas attack, about your abuse, about lilly and you. And I didn't read it in a magazine or watch it on TV." She said panting.

"And.." he said confused pushing her to go on.

"A couple days before Christmas my grandfather was in the hospital, and I was all alone." She said. "Now this is where the lies start, I never had to wait for my parents inheritance, I got it a week after they died." She said looking down avoiding their stares. 'There goes the anger, now comes the regret'.

"I loved your mom Logan, she treated me better then my own mother ever could and I would have done anything for her. And I did." She said looking him in the eyes. "She called me a couple of days before Christmas. She told me about your father, about the photos, about the abuse, and also that she knew he was hiding something big." Rachel couldn't keep the tears back any longer. "She asked me to help her…..Escape." Rachel said looking down tears falling from her eyes.

"O my god" Logan said starting to form tears of his own. "Is she alive?" he asked.

Rachel nodded, she then she was grasping for air now her arms clutching her chest 'why cant I breath? She gained back some composure to go on when her phone rang.

She opened it "not now….give me a couple minutes….you fuck up my life, and you make me hurt the ones I love you owe me a couple minutes" she sneered closing the phone.

"She knew that your dad wouldn't hurt you when she was gone, she knew that you would be fine…." tears again. "She called me two days after the Aarons stalker attack, I drove to the Coronado Bridge we threw off a dummy and drove off. We already had a jet ready and were in Aruba by the next day. All she wanted to do for the first two months was call you, to see if you were okay, to hear your voice to talk to you. She cried for months, I couldn't stop her." She was shaking and took a breath trying to continue. "When Aaron was arrested and the case was solved she asked me to come to Neptune to watch over you until she could come back, she needed the right time."

Logan was in complete shock, Rachel knew that he wouldn't, couldn't fully believe her so she gave up. "She is in room 3233" she said pointing back at the hotel. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She added walking down the street and crying. She needed to get away, she needed him to talk to his mother, to cool down.

"What so that's it" yelled Logan.

Rachel turned around at the harsh tone in his voice. "What you just push this on me and leave, I don't think so I need more then a half cocked explanation." He said anger filling his tear filled eyes.

Rachel started walking through the Lobby of the hotel, she looked behind her Veronica had her arms around Logan comforting him, while Duncan tagged along behind. Duncan's head was overflowing with questions, but this was Logan's time he would talk to Rachel later. They got in the elevator and went to the 32nd floor, got out and three doors down was the room. She knocked and the door flew open, the three stayed behind while a woman pulled Rachel into a hug. "Oh sweetie I missed you" she said. 'It was her voice it was my mom' thought Logan. Rachel moved into the room and began to sit on the bed while Logan turned the corner and finally saw the person he had wanted to see for a year.

She was just as beautiful as ever, her hair was longer and blonder. She was wearing a white suit with matching heels. She smelled the same too, like lilacs. She didn't know what to expect when he saw her, so she waited for him to make the first move. He leaned in and pulled her into a huge hug. He didn't want to let go, he never wanted to let go again. She pulled him into the room and sat him down on the couch. Her arms were still around him and his head was on her shoulder.

"Baby" she cooed swaying back and forth "o, have I missed you" she said tears streaming down her face. Finally Logan pulled himself sitting up.

"Why now" he asked sadness in his voice. "Why didn't you come back when Aaron was in jail, when I needed you?"

"Because now has been enough time, when Aaron was arrested if I were to come back they would think I was in on it, that I disappeared because I was guilty, then how would we be together?" She said stroking his head.

"Are you guilty?" he asked not believing it but needed to know.

"Of course not" she said kissing his forehead.

"I got to go" Rachel said getting up and moving toward the door.

"So you're not pregnant?" Duncan said looking at his hands.

Rachel spun around in disbelief, "What?" she exclaimed.

"I mean what Rachel, you were sent here to what hook up with his best friend and try to get close to Logan, is that it, are you even pregnant, was peter really some abusive ex. Or were you playing us all from the beginning?" Duncan huffed getting into her face.

"Don't you dare fucking make this about you and me this has nothing to do with you and me." She hissed pushing him back. "from the moment I met you to right now I have told you two lies that I haven't been completely honest with, one was that I didn't have my parents inheritance, and the second was that I didn't know who you were." She said turning around to leave. He grasped her arm and swung her around.

"So what you expect me to believe you after all of this?" he said pointing to Lynn.

"No, I guess that would be asking to much, so why don't you believe the doctors, the lawyers, my relatives, Lynn and lastly the baby growing inside me." She screamed running out of the room.

Everyone in the hotel room was silent; Duncan sat on the bed and couldn't help but feel dizzy from all the questions flowing inside. "Tell us everything" he said looking at Lynn.

She told the how story from top to bottom, including all the things Rachel had told her over the phone and in letters. She sent her pictures and tapes of all of them. How many times had he seen her with a camera? Almost everywhere they went she brought it along. How did he never notice it before?

Veronica was dumbfounded at this point, how did she never catch on? I can find bail jumpers and drug dealers in a couple of days but I can't see what was going on right in front of me? She thought.

Duncan jumped up and started running toward the door, he needed to find her, he loved her and he knew that he would screw everything up if he didn't tell her so. But Lynn stopped him, "Give her time, she has had to deal with a lot, you may not know her as well as you think" she said.

"Trust me we know everything there is to know her by now" he said looking over the past events and all the things they had uncovered. But he stopped and realized maybe he didn't know anything about her. "I love her I can't let her go I know she has lied and she has hurt you" he said to Logan. "But she did it for a friend, I am sorry man but I probably would have done the same if your mom needed help" he stated.

"I know man and I wouldn't have it any other way" he said with a smile. "But she is right you need to give her time, I mean we have been hurting for about 40 minutes but she, she has had to hold this inside for months." He said.

They all sat there again in silence, but then the conversation picked up and they began to talk about everything that had happened since she was gone. They then talked about how this was to be opened to the public. They decided to say that she had tried to leave the media spotlight and divorce her husband but he refused so she left, she tried to make it look like a suicide so she could live a normal life, but could not stay away from her son. It was the story that people would believe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Fine! I will update Are you happy all you guys no nice comments on the story no telling me what parts or what lines you like just UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE GOD! Just kidding I love you all. **

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas! **

The next couple of days were spent in class with Rachel ignoring and ditching them, she wanted to give them time. She thought It would be best to let them get on without her. They had a four day weekend with Thursday and Friday off. She had been staying with her phsudo parents in Coronado. She would make the 45 minute drive up to Neptune to give them all 'space'. Duncan tried over and over to get her to listen, to talk to him but she always found a way to get away. On Thursday he went to Coronado to confront her with Veronica, Logan, and Lynn in tow. Barry told them she went to Poway to visit her friends on campus and get some work experience by working with the teachers.

"_So Rachel" Celeste said with a hint of dissatisfaction in saying the name. "What do you plan to do after high school" she asked. It was the first night Duncan took her to his house for a nice dinner, and to meet his parents. _

"_Well I am planning on being a teacher, all I have to decide is what age group I want to teach." She said giving Duncan's hand a squeeze. _

"_Rachel is an absolute wonder with kids" Duncan chimed looking into her eyes with pride._

"Well I guess were off to the school" Duncan said getting into the car and making his way to Poway. He was determined to see her today.

They got to the school which was full of teens; it must be lunch he thought. They walked around until a huge group of them noticed who they were. Then they were surrounded, "Dam it how are we going to get out of this?" Duncan asked as they bombarded Lynn asking her questions about her reappearance. It had gotten out the day after she came to confront Logan that she was still alive, the papers where filled with articles, and reporters were yet again in their lives.

Logan smirked before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE RACHEL REMBOK IS?." A girl came up looking them up and down then as if approving she said "She is in the back you better hurry the bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes and you will never find her" she said pointing to the back building.

Duncan started running, he needed to see her, to talk to her, to tell her that he loved her. He turned the corner to see a huge group of them. They had a couple of benches and they took up the entire pathway. They were all very comfortable with each other as he watched them all sitting on each others laps. But he couldn't see Rachel. He walked up and saw a tall girl with long brown hair. She was talking to a shorter guy with a green jacket and buzzed head. He tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around.

"Have you seen Rachel?" he asked now desperate.

"She went to get some food, and you are?" she asked

"Duncan" he replied, knowing she probably knew who he was.

Her smile dropped as she looked at him, and then turned to a scowl. He probably wasn't the best like person here. First he is one of the reasons she moved to Neptune, second he didn't stop that creep Peter from hurting her, and last here she was again sad and with her friends.

"hey dude wait here she will be back in a couple." The shorter guys popped in, trying to keep the girl from taking his head off. "I'm Scott and this is Cora." He motioned to the girl. Duncan smiled and nodded at both of them when he heard it. It was the greatest sound in the world, she was giggling. He turned around and saw her walking backwards talking to some guy.

Duncan walked up behind her and started to wrap his arms around her waist. She grabbed his hands and giggled again. "Paul if you touch my stomach one more time I will break off your hands and shove them down your throat." Then he could feel her running over her hands like a blind person trying to recognize a person's face. He heard her breath catch as she turned around in his arms. Before he could say anything she was kissing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and tongue moving in his mouth. They parted and she looked into his eyes.

"I am so sorry" she started.

"Hey if I were you I probably would have done the same." He said with a reassuring smile. "C'mon were taking you out to lunch" he said taking her hand.

"Were?" she asked.

"Veronica, Logan and Lynn"

She started laughing and he was confused. "What"

"Walking back from the cafeteria I saw a huge group forming at the front of school, I heard someone say 'hey don't take that, common that's my shirt' I thought it was Logan for a second" she said still laughing.

"We better go get him before they tear them apart" Duncan added moving toward the front.

They all left and went to Lunch at one of Rachel's favorite restaurants before heading back to Neptune. Veronica had called all the girls over kidnapping Rachel to take her shopping for the wedding. Rachel was never one to get into girly things but they convinced her and before long they were trying on dresses.

"Rachel the wedding is in a month and a half and you still don't have a dress?" Meg asked astonished.

"Well I haven't really planned anything yet just the date and we booked the church and reception hall" she said looking over the dresses. "But with Lynn back I bet she will be getting straight to work making this the wedding of the century." She giggled.

She had tried on hundreds of dresses before she found the perfect one. It resembled her homecoming dress but was much more elegant. It had a corset top that would help cover her growing stomach and a full princess style crinoline filled skirt, with long lacy Juliet styled sleeves. The girls melted when they saw her in it and she decided this was it.

"Now I can get this altered before the wedding right?" she asked.

The sales woman nodded before totaling the sale.

"What Rachel you planning to get fat before the wedding?" joked Georgia.

Veronica and Rachel looked at each other and giggled at their inside joke before leaving the store dress and all. They decided to keep it at Veronica's so Duncan wouldn't try to look.

The weekend went much the same with wedding plans filling the air, Flowers, invitations, decorations, tuxes, food. Who knew there was so much going into planning a wedding. Monday came along again as they strolled down the halls, now buzzing with rumors of Logan's mom.

Dick came up and gave Logan and Duncan an apologetic smile. "Hey man I heard about your mom that is great." He said sincere. Veronica just laughed; it took a week of exile for Dick to go from prick back to friend. Logan and Duncan talked to him for a while deciding to give him a second chance but if he tried anything that was it. Lunch was fun they all sat at the table cuddled up with each other laughing over some clumsy fall that Wallace had.

Rachel got up and walked over to the trash can dumping off her tray when she looked up and she scowled. Before anyone looked up to see where she went they heard her scream. "Get the Fuck away from here!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I know I have been putting a lot of twists in the story but it is just I don't want to stop writing and I just keep getting ideas. I just love the characters in this story so much that I don't want to end it and start a new one. So if it is annoying you then tell me and I will see what I can do. But trust me I can go on for as long as you like, I mean there is always the next generation.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Duncan sprang up from his seat all he could think about was if Peter was there with Rachel. They all dashed over to see Rachel frozen in place glaring at a girl. She was in her twenties she was tall with long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and a short skirt that barley clothed her legs. She was skinny with huge breasts and looked like she was fresh off of a playboy shoot.

"Now Rach that is no way to talk to your cousin." The girl said a gleam in her eye.

"GET OUT OF HERE" by this time everyone in the quad was watching.

"What's going on" Duncan said worried.

"Well nothing until now" The girl said walking toward Duncan and trying to kiss him. Within a second she was on the ground holding her face. "Nice right hook sweetie but try to arc it a little more next time." She said getting back to her feet.

Duncan was in shock, who the hell was this person?

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Logan looking over Rachel to see if she was okay.

"God sweetie I didn't know I was going to have to deal with your body guards again, I don't know what it is about you that makes people want to protect you all the time." She said looking over the group in front of her. "My name is Caroline Briggs I am Rach's cousin" she added with a smile.

"She is not my cousin, she is not related to me she is a leech, she leeches off of members of my family until she gets what she wants, and when everyone else turned against her for doing this she turned to my grandpa." Rachel said anger in her voice.

Caroline acted innocent to these accusations, she was an extreme over actor and no one was buying her performance, seeing as how they all knew actors personally. Duncan knew how much Rachel cared about her grandpa and needed to know what it was that has her so upset so he knows what and who he is dealing with.

"What did she do?" he asked quietly.

"What didn't she do, she weaseled her way into his home and convinced him to put up with her, then she left him without so much as a goodbye. She never went to my parents funeral but when she found out I was now living with him she knew she had to get in or he might change his will." She said with a humorless laugh.

"Hey I loved him too" she said but was stopped by Rachel's scoff.

"Yeah when it meant you getting money, the only words he ever heard out of your mouth were pappy can I bum some, pappy can I borrow, pappy is it alright if i." Rachel said doing an impression. "But when he lay in a hospital bed for three months dying where were you? Where were his sons, and daughters, where were the people that supposedly loved him. Oh wait that's right I was with him, I was the only one who truly loved him" she said tears forming in her eyes but she pushed them away 'she is not getting the satisfaction of seeing me cry' she thought.

"So Carol what is it now, did you find out that I got all of grandpas money and came to bleed me dry, I mean you would have found that out earlier, you know if you had the god damn decency to go to his Fucking funeral." She said turning around.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me you little bitch" she screamed. Rachel turned around and looked at Carol in shock. "What gives you the right to talk about me like that, do you know what I have had to go through, what I have had to face." She said trying to gain some sympathy from the crowd.

"Ohhhhhh I love this game" Rachel said with a fake giddy nature. "Okay why don't you tell me everything you had to go through and I will tell you what I did" she said.

"My parents kicked me out!"

"You still go visit, mine are dead, try again."

"None of our family will return my calls."

"I haven't talked to anyone from our so called 'family' in over 5 fucking years. Try again."

"I have no money" she said.

"Well now we get to the point of this little visit, what Carol the Johns at the whore house not paying that much anymore?" she sneered. She was tackled to the ground and was choking Rachel, 'well this is familiar' she thought trying to pull her off. Weevil and Duncan yanked her up and held her back. Principal Clemmons walked over and looked down at the site.

Rachel got up and walked away from Carol turning to Clemmons, "She is not a student, she snuck on campus and attacked me, I want her arrested" she stated in a monotone voice before turning to walk back into the school. Duncan walked in behind her and followed her into the girls bathroom. She broke down again, she was sobbing while gasping for air. He took her into his arms and stroked her hair and back lightly.

"What did I do Duncan?" she asked between sobs. "Why did I deserve a family who hates me?" she added.

"Shh baby, you don't deserve any of this" he cooed trying to calm her down. "I love you and so do Veronica and Logan, and Wallace and Weevil and everyone else, we are your family. And soon my family will be your family." He said pulling her back to look into his eyes. Her sloumn expression turned to desire when she felt how much she loved him. She pulled him into a kiss pushing against him.

"I want you" she breathed. This woke something inside of him as he pushed her against the wall. Thinking fast he moved toward the door and locked it before moving back to her. 'o thank god she decided to wear a skirt today' he thought moving his hands across her body. Their tongues danced and feuded as his hands fondled with his pants pulling them down. "Hurry" she moaned into his ear. He pulled her panties to the side feeling how wet she was, sending shivers to his body and forcing himself into full salute.

He shoved into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pounded her faster and faster moving closer and closer. "O fuck" she cussed. He smiled pushing so hard that he felt himself bump her cervix "Duncan!" she yelped clenching around him and falling from her high. He pumped twice more before he joined her.

"God I love pregnant Rachel" he said with a chuckle.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah she is such a slut, and we can do it anywhere with no need for condoms." He added kissing her neck.

"MMM just wait until I am fat, lets see how turned on you are then" she mumbled.

"Oh baby you have part of me growing inside of you, that is the sexiest thing you could ever do" he said looking at her trying to take away all her insecurities. By the smile on her face he could tell it was working.

They fixed themselves up and walked out into the hall hand-in-hand when they saw deputy Lemmon leading Carol in hand cuffs past them. "you ever come near me again I will put a restraining order on your ass" Rachel said with a smile.

The Deputy leaded her out the doors and into the squad car, she would be held for about three hours until they released her. That was the last time Rachel ever spoke, or heard from her again.

The two weeks were spent with Birthday and Wedding plans, Duncan was torn on what to get her. "common man help me out here" Duncan pleaded looking at Logan.

"Nah man I give you a good idea and then I am out a perfect Christmas present for Veronica." He said looking over the contents of the millionth store they had visited that day.

"What about some perfume?" Duncan asked.

Logan scrunched up his nose, "No to bland" he said looking at some knick knacks.

"I am so screwed" he said putting his hands through his hair.

"What have I been telling you, all night sex fest!" Logan said with a perverted smile.

"Been there done that" Duncan countered.

"Well I don't know, do you even know where we are going?" he asked.

"Not sure but she says that we should be ready for the time of our lives." He said looking at the jewelry.

Three weeks later they boarded a private jet, filled with Alcohol, music, movies, and anything else she could think of. They all partied the whole group, all together. Only Duncan and Rachel didn't drink but no one noticed, not by the way they were acting, they were high on life and love, almost as goofy as being plastered. They arrived and all walked out to a Party bus waiting for them.

They drove down the streets and realized where they were, Vegas. A smile crept on her face as she watched all their expressions.

"Trust me this is not the only surprise." She said sitting back into Duncan.

They pulled up to a club called 'Liquid Rose" and piled out, They walked in and looked at the almost bare club.

"All to ourselves" she said motioning around. "The owner needed to close down early anyways waiting for the last of the paperwork before they can open. So I thought we could try it out and tell her how it goes." She said pointing to the open bar in the corner.

Carmen and Weevil took a time out in a curtained corner room; this was a nice place with a royal belly dancer feel. They had rooms filled with pillows and curtain doors to keep their privacy. A dance floor, and bar and Restaurant. Georgia and Wallace were grinding on the dance floor accompanied by, Mac and Beaver, Meg and Casey, and Paul with his boyfriend nick. Kelly and Blake walked in with another group of couples. Rachel went up to each of them greeting them one by one with huge hugs. They were all familiar, either actors, or sons and daughters of actors. These were the people whom Rachel grew up with her kin. These were Logan and Rachel's past.

They settled down in one of the curtained rooms each passing over their gifts for Rachel to open. Each couple gave a gift. "What I am not special enough to get a gift from each of you" she playfully pouted.

"So what do you get the girl who has everything" Logan asked while she opened his gift.

She smiled huge and closed the bag shut. "What?" asked Duncan curiously.

"Trust me, we will be using it later" she giggled into his ear.

Duncan looked beat red while he threw a pillow at Logan and Veronica while they laughed like a couple of hyenas.

Next she got a locket from Georgia, some fake tattoos and earrings from Mac, and some new tops from Carmen and some new sunglasses from Meg. She thought that it was probably the girls who picked out the gifts so she decided to thank them.

They all laughed and joked about each others gifts before Duncan got up and pulled out his gifts. There were two big boxes. Inside first big box was another box and another and so on and so forth until there was a small velvet box. She opened it and looked at the contents curiously. She pulled out a personalized key with butterflies on it.

"It's for our new apartment" he said with a smile.

Her eyes widened as she popped up and kissed him hard.

She then opened the next one and her breath caught, it was a picture of her mother and her, she was 6 in it and it was the picture she always wanted to remember her mother by. It was made into a painting with beautiful strokes that made them look perfect like frozen in time. They were dressed in matching dresses and her mother was giving her a precious and loving hug.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at it holding onto Duncan's arm that was around her middle. There was more another small box; this one had two rings in it. One was inscribed with 'mother and child' while the other said 'forever young, forever in love' she was balling now. She hid the other ring while she slipped on the one about love. And last there was a video.

Duncan took it and handed it over to the DJ who popped it in and had it play on the huge sets behind him that covered the wall set up to play cool colors and images while people danced.

It began with a panning view of Logan's house. There she was lying on the couch asleep with Duncan. Logan smiled as she looked over. Lonestar's 'Amazed played in to background while videos of them in the pool and at the beach played across the screens. There was video of the four of them, and of the whole group of them together.

Then the music changed as one of her favorite songs played 'Butterfly kisses' by Garth brooks. There was video and pictures of her and her dad. When she was growing up, up until she was 9. Of her and him on the set, her mimicking him as he yelled at the crew as she giggled.

They could see her crying and smiling, watching all of this and wondering how many of them contributed. There was more of her and Jake as she danced with him at a charity ball. And pictures of her and Keith sitting on the couch talking and laughing while she gave him a birthday present. And last there was video of her and her grandpa. While she was with her friends and he kissed her forehead whispering happy sweet 16 sweetheart. All the men in her life on one video, while a song dedicated to the relationship between dads and daughters played softly. In all the videos he was happy and smiling no matter what had happedned to her before or what was to come she was always happy and hopeful.

Then there were the interviews with a soft back of 'You and Me' playing.

"So what makes Rachel, Rachel?" Logan's voice was heard while the camera focused on Kelly.

"Well she is sexy hot!" she said with a smile " she is also the greatest friend you could ever have" she added a little more sincere.

"She is a pain in the ass" confessed Weevil, "but then she is also able to turn you around and show you how much you would miss her if she were gone."

"Well you need her" said Veronica "she lights up the room, and makes everyone feel special, She reminds me of Lilly and Duncan and Logan and a million other people, God now I sound like Duncan" she said whipping her eyes.

"She makes you happy when all you want to do is cry" said Meg. "she is the perfect fit for Duncan, it was like they were meant to be."

"What is your greatest memory of her?" Logan asked behind the camera.

"I remember when she signed pictures of herself and passed them out" admitted Beaver. "That took balls!"

"I remember the first time I talked to her about who she liked, she and Duncan hadn't told anyone and she was so secretive, but the way her face lit up talking about him. All I could think was God I wish I feel like that for someone." Said Mac.

"I remember the first time I met her, she was unforgettable. She had her headphones on and was dancing down the isle to music only she could hear, but she didn't care. She acted like the world didn't exist and I just wanted into that world. I wanted into her mind and to see what she saw and feel what she felt. She picked up the wrong prescription then mocked me for what I was taking. I realized then that if I didn't get to know this girl I might miss out on one of the greatest things the world had to offer"

Rachel turned around in his arms and kissed him again, this was the greatest thing anyone had ever done for her. She could really feel the love that he and everyone had for her, and he could see how much she loved him too.

"I remember the way Duncan described her 'I guess she is kind of like everyone I know, she is fun and peppy like Lilly, she is a smartass and has a temper like Logan. She sweet, with a twinge of mischief like veronica, and she is talented in sports and social skills like Wallace.' I remember thinking this girl is too good to be true, then I met her, and all I could think was Duncan was right." Veronica added. While the video stopped and the lights turned back on.

She went around the group giving hugs and kisses to each of them, then stopped at Logan. "Thank you, you have no idea what that meant to me" she said giving him an extra long hug.

She then turned to Duncan and kissed him more passionately then she had ever before. She turned to the group and handed out some keys. "These are for the hotel across the street, I have five rooms now you all decide how you want to divide up the four, each has two separate bedrooms." She said.

"What about the fifth room?" asked Duncan.

"Well I was thinking we could get a head start with our honeymoon and try out my new gifts from Logan and Veronica" she said seductively in his ear.

"Buy guys!" he said lifting her up and carrying her out of the club. Everyone laughed as they figured out the nights living arrangements. They decided each couple would take a bedroom, there was more then enough rooms.

"So what did you get them?" Wallace asked the grinning couple. Logan and Veronica just smiled at each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter will be NC-17 for SEX! YES Duncan and Rachel are going to get it on!**

**So I know I have been putting a lot of twists in the story but it is just I don't want to stop writing and I just keep getting ideas. I just love the characters in this story so much that I don't want to end it and start a new one. So if it is annoying you then tell me and I will see what I can do. But trust me I can go on for as long as you like, I mean there is always the next generation.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

The key slid through the lock as she opened the door, he had dropped her to the floor in the elevator. She had already begun their fun on the way up.

_She rubbed up against him lightly getting a good feel on how much he wanted her. He pushed her against the wall and began moving his hands up her clad legs. Pushing up the bottom of her dress and realizing she wasn't wearing any underwear, he grinned._

"_Thought you were going to get lucky didn't you?" he said teasingly._

"_Well what can I say, I am one hot mamma and I can't help it if you cant get enough of me but I will help you do it." She said kissing him again and moving so she was standing in front of him. This wasn't over, he thought as he slid his fingers in between her legs, the door chimed, an old couple entered. But his hand didn't retreat, her dress was pulled up in the back and his hand was buried between her legs. But no one could see, it looked like a normal couple in the elevator._

_They had 20 floors to go when Duncan started moving his fingers. Her head flew back and rested on his shoulder as he moved his fingers around her clit. Before she could stop him and force him to retreat he slid his middle finger inside. A slight moan slipped out and the older woman looked over._

"_Lovely night isn't it?" Rachel asked out of breath._

_The woman just nodded and smiled unknowing on what he was doing to her. The door chimed and the old couple got out. There were 5 more floors to go. _

"_Asshole" she hissed as she turned around in his arms. _

"_What I thought you liked it when I was inside of you?" he asked innocently._

_The door finally opened and the exited into the hall, the floor only had 5 doors these were the master suits. They walked up to the door that read honeymoon suit and she slid the key in._

They got inside and didn't even take the time to look over the gorgeous room, it was a living room and balcony there was a bedroom a bathroom and a small kitchen area. They focused mostly on each other. They were kissing again fiercely trying to make it to the back before the clothes could be discarded. Before they got to the bedroom they detached and Rachel ran into the bathroom, her present in hand.

Duncan took off his clothes and sat on the end of the bed in his boxers waiting for her entrance. She opened the door and Duncan couldn't believe his eyes, she was in a black corset with thigh highs and a chocker that read hot mama. She walked over to the bed and pulled him back so he was lying down as she straddled him.

"Remind me to thank those two?" he said looking over her.

"O no this was mine" she said to her outfit. "This on the other hand was the present" she said taking out a pair of handcuffs from behind her. "So are you the bad boy or am I the bad girl?" she asked pulling on the cuffs. "Preferably I would rather be on bottom."

Duncan didn't even respond, instead he flipped her over, spreading out her legs and fitting himself between them. She again wasn't wearing any underwear and she moaned as he grinded against her flesh with the cotton of his boxers. He pulled up her hands and wrapped the hand cuffs through the metal bars of the headboard. He clanked them on the moved his hands down slowly over her body. He decided to keep everything on, the outfit was turning him on so much it was a waste to not savor it in the moment.

He moved his was down the bed kissing the inside of her thighs and moving his hand over her mound. She sucked in a deep breath of anticipation as his mouth moved over hovering over her opening. He dipped in as the tip of him nose grazed her nub. He then jerked back "so what else did they get us?" he asked acting like he wasn't doing anything special.

"O holy fuck!" she screamed as her body ached for his touch. She tried to move but the handcuffs grinded against her wrists and she surrendered. She moved her legs trying to pull him down but he got out of the bed and away from her reach. She pouted and whimpered waiting for him to turn around and ravage her. "You are not this mean" she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"oh but I am" he said with a devilish smirk. He loved teasing her and surprising her with new sides of him, she did it to him all the time why shouldn't he get a chance. He pulled out the box from the bathroom and sat down at the edge of the bed before opening it. There was some strawberry flavored edible massage oil, and cream. There was a pair of crotch less panties and a long pink feather. He pulled out the feather pulling it up for her to see.

"You wouldn't dare" she said looking into his eyes.

He answered with a bigger grin as he made his was up the bed and placed the feather on the top of her forehead. Slowly trailing it down her face and neck making its way down her chest. He stopped for a second and undid the first couple clasps of the corset in the front. It opened and freed her breasts that had already started to swell in preparation for the baby. 'God I love pregnancy' he thought.

He picked up the feather again and stroked it across her chest making its was up her breasts and across her peaks. "holy crap" she moaned and he could feel her legs begin to shift from a burst of pleasure. He couldn't take much more of this he was already painfully hard and didn't think he could go much longer without being inside of her.

He pulled off his boxers and before she could see what he was doing he shoved himself into her. Pushing in so hard he thought he may have bumped her cervix. His rhythm picked up as he pounded into her. He took the pad of his thumb and moved it across her swollen nub and she began to pant she was almost there just a little more and. He sheath clutched around him and a mixture of pleasure and pain flew through him body. "Oh god Duncan" she yelled clutching her legs tighter into his sides. He came the same way breathing heavily into her hair as they both calmed down.

"Next time you get the cuffs" she whispered.

"Nuh huh you are already an evil tease as it is I am not giving you ammunition." He said with a chuckle.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Duncan groaned as he moved to get up.

"no I will get that" she said taking her hands down from the headboard her handcuffs undone. Duncan was yet again surprised.

"How long have those been off" he asked.

"I used to have these as a kid, they are trick cuffs" she said showing him the clasp.

"So you have been able to move the whole time" he said with a grin.

"yeah, and if you didn't stop teasing me I was going to have to show my secret early." She said making her way to the bathroom and pulling on a cotton robe then opening the door.

It was room service and be pulled in a cart and unveiled a bowl of strawberries she signed for them and he left.

"I thought we could have ourselves a little treat, why don't you bust out that cream" she said with a perverted grin.

**Please Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I know I have been putting a lot of twists in the story but it is just I don't want to stop writing and I just keep getting ideas. I just love the characters in this story so much that I don't want to end it and start a new one. So if it is annoying you then tell me and I will see what I can do. But trust me I can go on for as long as you like, I mean there is always the next generation.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

The next morning the bed was a mess, and they were sprawled across it still intertwined. She popped her head up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She peered at the clock and decided to get out of bed it was already 10:30. Duncan awoke to the sound of the shower and popped out of bed. He came up behind her and ran his hands up her sides, she playfully swatted them off.

"No, we have things to do" she said rinsing the rest of the conditioner from her hair. She picked up the bottle and started to rub the shampoo into his. Massaging his scalp with her finger nails.

"What do we have to do other then stay and enjoy each others company" he said rinsing his hair under the spray.

"Well you boys are going to go play golf at 12:00 then you have a tour of the Hoover Dam at 3:00 and will be back and get ready for your party at 7:00" she stated matter of factly.

"Oh really?" he asked teasingly. "and what party is that?"

"your bachelor party silly, I have to club for one more night and invited all your friends even the ones back in Neptune." She said turning off the shower and wrapping in a towel. He had even forgotten that he was suppose to set up a bachelor party, they had talked about it but never made plans.

"have you been in cahoots with Logan?" he asked drying himself off.

"Maybe" she replied with that innocent smile that made her look like she was 9.

"Well, If I must I must, what about….?"

"Stippers?"

"uh huh?"

"done"

"Wait you hired them?"

"I have my connections"

"They're not male are they?" remembering his last encounter with strippers.

"nope full fledged 'I was once on the cover of playboy' female strippers." She said triumphantly. "you like?"

"I don't need anyone other then you" He said leaning in to give her a kiss, she resisted with a giggle.

"Well remember that tonight, and remember no touching" she said kissing him finally.

"You got them what?" yelled Georgia from the back seat of the rented expedition.

"Strippers, what is that wrong?" she asked with the smile from earlier.

"you hired strippers for your fiancé and our drunk, hormone filled boyfriends?" Meg added almost as angry as Georgia.

"yeah, o common, what your going to get mad every time you find their playboy or dirty picture on their computers? They could have any other girl but they chose us and if they know what is good for them then they will keep their hands to themselves. I mean what would you do if you found out that Wallace cheated on you with a stripper?"

"I would rip his dick off" huffed Georgia.

"Right, and I am dam sure he knows that so why would he do it?" Rachel reasoned.

"Fine" they all agreed. They didn't like it but Rachel did have a point, they would just have to trust their men.

"Where are we going?" Veronica asked.

"Shopping" Rachel replied turning on a side street.

"How do you know your way around?"

"Well I used to live here, when I wasn't visiting my dad on the movie set, my moms relatives lived here" she said pulling into a slot. The place read 'sweet and sour.'

They walked inside and gasped, they were at a female strip joint.

"I thought you said we were going shopping?" Veronica asked her eyes wide and taking in her surroundings.

"We are" she replied calling over a tall woman. She walked over and gave her a hug, but they were not as surprised as usual, they had come to expect anything from Rachel.

"Hey doll, you are so beautiful you are positively glowing" she said with a strong Texan accent. Rachel leaned up and whispered something in her ear, and flashed her ring. "Well congratulations sweetheart, at least you got out alive, I am so proud of you, so are you ready to make your selection?"

The looked up on the stage and watched as all the dancers lined up. She then looked back at the girls and said "choose a dancer, and make it good they will be the only ones with your man tonight" she said with a smile.

"Now girls, you know the drill, these girls don't want their men to touch" she said up to the stage and the women nodded with smiles.

After they left they made another stop at a smile store and went in shopped for a while and walked out arms filled with bags. They then went to the mall to do some real shopping. Rachel had money to spend and she wasn't afraid to spoil her friends rotten.

"I am so nervous" stated Rachel while in the dressing room. She was trying on the billionth dress and she wasn't sure what to think. "I just want them to like me" she said through the stall door. Tomorrow night they were due back in Neptune and ready for the party that was planned to celebrate the couple. It was going to be the first time their friends, and families were to be in the same room.

"they are going to love you" Veronica reassured as she heard Rachel's voice gasp. "What?"

Rachel emerged from the dressing room in a floor length gown, it was a tourquise color with a glitter floral design that fit her ever curve perfectly. It was like the dress was made primarily for her and she was the most beautiful that Veronica had ever seen her.

"That's the one" Meg stated looking over Rachel.

"Duncan's going to love it" Rachel agreed.

That night the boys met at Liquid Rose showered and ready to party, they walked in to see all their friends from school. The party was packed with 09ers, Duncan's friends from class, sports, and student council, along with Rachel's old and new male friends, it was a testosterone factory.

They ate from the buffet set in the back by the bar and started the party with a couple of rounds of shots. Duncan still didn't drink, keeping to his word to his soon to be wife. But acted the role and partied along with his friends. Then they head the music as the women arrived each wearing white t-shirts and red shorty, shorts. This was surprising they all thought stripes wore costumes.

The shirts read 'Duncan & Rachel' and their butts read the date of the wedding. The were dancing across the stage and tore their shirts off in sync. Then walked down the stage and each pulled at one of the boys shoving them in a line of chairs at the base of the stage. The girls proceeded to dance as they walked around the chairs and blindfolded each guy. The shouts from the other guys, along with the fact that he now couldn't see, gave Duncan a bad feeling in his stomach.

Then the roaring shouts got louder and Duncan could feel someone grinding into his lap, he tried to get up but felt himself being restrained by a pair of handcuffs. 'this is not good this is really not good' he thought.

**Ha Ha, I love leaving you hanging I guess you will just have to REVIEW to get another chapter and find out what happens. **


	28. Chapter 28

**So I know I have been putting a lot of twists in the story but it is just I don't want to stop writing and I just keep getting ideas. I just love the characters in this story so much that I don't want to end it and start a new one. So if it is annoying you then tell me and I will see what I can do. But trust me I can go on for as long as you like, I mean there is always the next generation.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

'What the hell am I going to do' he thought as he felt her grind into him again. The feeling popped up the memory of Rachel's and his first night together. 'o crap don't think about her' he could feel himself growing from the thought of his fiancé and those devilish hips. The stripper dug into him again sending a rush of pleasure through him and made him moan "Rachel."

"Are you thinking about your fiancé." She asked in a french accent.

"Yes" he exclaimed maybe that will get her to stop, he started moving his hands around looking for the clasp on the side of the cuffs that Rachel had shown him earlier, there wasn't one. "Oh crap"

"What you do not like this?" she said with a pout.

"I love my girlfriend" he replied he was hoping that would help.

She leaned in and began to lick his ear, before whispering "Good."

Just then his blindfold was pulled off and his eyes were hazy adjusting to the light, when he finally focused he saw her. She was in a French maid uniform with black fishnet stockings and a black short wig.

"Rachel?" he yelled.

He looked over and saw the other guys in the chairs and began looking at the girls in front of them, they were no longer the strippers from earlier.

Meg was wearing a sexy nurse's costume with white fishnets and a red pushup bra that poked out her top. She looked embarrassed as she rubbed up against Casey, she wasn't used to this. But she just watched Rachel and mimicked what she was doing.

Georgia was in a black and red corset with matching boy short panties and red tights, she had in fake fangs. She bent in and grazed them against Wallace's neck. She was laughing as Wallace tried to kiss her.

Mac was in a sailor uniform with a tiny top that showed her stomach and shorty shorts, with a matching hat. Cassidy was now beat red watching her dip in front of him messing her hands in his hair.

Carmen was in head to toe leather, with a leather bustier under a leather vest and a pair of leather buttless chaps, accompanied with some red panties. Weevil had a large grin on his face as in his fantasy was coming true.

Logan was sitting next to him and still had on his blindfold, all the others were off but his. Veronica was milking it for all it was worth asking him questions in her best accent. "So what is your girlfriend like?" she asked running her hands up his chest. He kept jerking up and trying to get his handcuffs off as well. She smiled and finally relented taking off his blindfold. The top to her soccer uniform was tied back tight against her chest exposing her middle, while her shorts were tight as well showing off her bottom. Her appearance was finished with some pigtails and matching knee socks. Logan was in complete shock that soon melted into a horny grin. Duncan realized his fantasy must have come true as well.

The boys behind them were still shouting and yelling, "You go girls" and "Why cant you be my girlfriend."

Rachel was of course the ring leader as all the girls watched her to see what they needed to do. Dipping in front of the guys, wiggling on their laps, rubbing their chests. Rachel had her evil grin plastered on her face and wasn't afraid to show it. She knew this was the greatest night of any of their lives and she was never going to let it down. As the party ended and everyone left to go back to their hotel Duncan watched Rachel slink down on their bed.

"So this was all planned from the beginning?" he asked.

"Yep, you didn't think I was just going to leave you with a bunch of naked women, and not join in the fun did you?" she asked innocently.

"You are the perfect woman" he said sincerely.

"Well you just remember that" she said giving him a kiss.

The next day they all packed and got back onto the jet making their way back to Neptune and to their boring 'compared to this weekend' lives. They all dispersed and went home to get showered and changed for the formal party for Rachel and Duncan. They all had their tuxes and dresses on when the arrived to the extravolently decorated house.

"Lynn really did outdo herself this time" Rachel said from inside the walk in closet, she still didn't want Duncan to see her so she stayed in there.

"Will you come out?" he asked.

"Nope I am going to make and entrance, now go greet your guests and be prepared to be stunned" she stated.

He grumbled something while leaving the room and making his way down the stairs and into the crowded living room. He looked around at all his friends and family, making sure to say hi to the people he didn't know. Then he heard a gasp and turned back to the stair case.

She was absolutely radiant, the dress fit like a glove making her look like an angel. He walked over to the base of the stairs and took her hand leading her to the makeshift dance floor and nodded to the DJ. He played 'amazed' by lonestar and he could see her looking into his eyes as the words traced through her mind.

Every time our eyes meet,

This feeling inside me,

Its almost more then I can take,

Baby when you touch me,

I can feel how much you love me,

And it just blows me away,

I've never been this close to anyone,

Or anything,

I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams,

I don't know how you do what you do,

I'm so in love with you,

It just keeps getting better and better,

I want to spend the rest of my life,

With you by my side,

For ever and every,

Every little thing that you do,

Baby I'm amazed by you.

She was lost in his eyes as they glided around the dance floor, she was forced to take formal dancing lessons in her boarding school, while he was forced to take edict lessons when Lilly was in debutant training. The song ended and they made their way to the steps to get higher ground taking along the mike they borrowed from the DJ.

Rachel looked over the crowd and smile holding back her tears, "Duncan and I have an announcement, we will be married in two weeks," she let out at excited squeal and the crowd laughed. "And we thought you should know now" she closed her eyes as if expecting a punch and blurted "I'm Pregnant!" everyone stood there taking in the words and slowly letting it sink in. Logan was the first to break the silence. "You dog Duncan, You go man" he said raising his glass up. He then received a playful swat from his Veronica and who then giggled.

"To Rachel and Duncan, young love, young hope, young parents" she announced raising her glass, the crowd mimicked and repeated.

Rachel turned to Duncan and said into the microphone, "I have one more surprise, this is my wedding gift to you" she said turning back to the dance floor at the front was a band as the music started. It was Lifehouse and Duncan looked at his love.

He walked her down the stairs and they swayed back and forth to the music of their song 'Everything' she was crying now, and the tears were forming in his eyes too. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she glowed everyone said and it was true, she had a Hugh around her. She was unbelievably happy, and he could see them spending the rest of their lives together. She walked toward him her arm wrapped in Jake's. He watched his dad shed a tear, probably thinking that he would have been doing this for Lilly, but Jake was so proud of Rachel and Duncan. He loved her like a daughter and he always loved watching her with his son.

They got to the bottom of the stairs as Rachel smiled at all her friends, Meg, Georgia, Mac and Kelly were her bridesmaids and were decked out in wine red plain strapless gowns. She turned to the other side and smiled at the groomsmen, Casey, Wallace, Cassidy, and Blake all in their fetching tuxes.

She turned to Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a tear streamed down her face. "I want you to know, I love you like a father and I am so happy you are here" she said through a whispered voice.

Jakes voice cracked as he suppressed the flood of emotions he wanted to express and smiled "Take care of my boy now you hear?" she nodded and walked up taking Duncan's hand. She turned and smiled at Veronica as she passed over her bouquet to take both of her husband's hands. Then over Duncan's shoulder she smiled and winked at Logan who was now grinning like a fiend.

"Who gives this woman today?" asked the priest.

"I do" Jake replied before taking his seat and grabbing Celeste's hand.

Celeste actually looked 'Happy' Rachel never thought she would get that kind of reaction from her. She was taking away her baby boy and when she looked at Celeste she could feel herself choke up again. She turned and looked into her husband's eyes. She was lost in them. She cannot remember the Ceremony very well but watched contently as he read his vows.

"Rachel, before you entered my life, I was a mess. You saved me, you saved all of us. You reminded me how much I need others for support, you reminded me how to love, how to care. You got me to start talking to my best friends again" he said looking over his shoulder a Logan, then over to Veronica. "you are my everything, you are my sky, my sea, my wind, my world. You have given me the greatest gift anyone could ever receive, you" he finished and she was softly crying letting the tears stream down her face.

"Duncan, Growing up I am not sure I even knew what love was, having never felt it before I guessed I was just not privileged enough to feel it. Then one day I met this goofy boy" she said with a smile and a small chuckle from the crowd. "And I realized just then that I needed to know who you were. When I was with you I felt my whole life change, you chased away my demons and replaced them with angels. Then I started getting this feeling and I was scared it was so foreign to me, but then I knew what it was. I was in love, with a goofy little boy who watched me dance in the supermarket, who used to make a mess trying to make me cookies because I was having a bad day. You gave me the greatest thing I could ever ask for a family." She ended patting her stomach.

They slipped their rings on each others fingers and watched as the priest named them "Man and Wife" and before he could finish Duncan grabbed Rachel and dipped her back into the most dazzling and breathless kiss they had ever had. They were snapped back into the world by applause as they made their way down the isle. Before they reached the door Rachel turned around and yelled "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

They took pictures outside of the church as the guests filed their way out and walked over to the hotel across the way. The Reception hall was amazing, elegant with a twinge of childish flare. Very becoming of the occasion due to half the guest list were high school students. They walked in announced by the DJ and took their places for their first dance. "Ready Mr. Kane," she asked with a smile.

"Ready Mrs. Kane?" he replied and watched her giggle at the sound of it.

"Rachel Rose Kane" she said, then giggled like a little school girl who had a crush and repeated all the ways to combine their names. "Rachel Kane, Mrs. Duncan Kane, Mrs. Rachel Kane." She went down the list and he just laughed mesmerized in how beautiful she looked.

They sat down to dinner and someone got to their glass tapping the sides to start the toasts. Logan stood up and looked over the crowd and then at Duncan and Rachel.

"Wow man, didn't expect to be here so soon" he said with a laugh and everyone joined in. He looked out to the crowd and continued "I have known Duncan since I was twelve, He stood up for me when I was new, he took care of me, and I would never be the person I am today without him. Now I know we have had our rough times, a lot of them. But we remained friends and I owe a lot of that to Rachel. Now when I first met Rachel I thought oh god another prissy actors daughter" he said with another laugh. "But that girl punched me straight in the nose." She was pink with embarrassment. "and I deserved it, we were inseparable ever since, wreaking havoc on every movie set we were together on. And she is still wreaking havoc today. And I am betting that little person growing inside will be in the future. To my best friend and my partner in crime, I love you both…..to the bride and groom" he said raising his glass and the crowd followed.

Veronica stood up, she was not the best at social speaking as Logan was but as she looked at Rachel's smile she calmed a bit. "Well who would have thought our little Duncan would be getting married." She started and the crowd took the cue to laugh. "I knew Duncan since we were 10, I knew him as Lilly's dorky little brother. But soon I saw him as a friend, one of my best. When Lilly died we were all wreaks but soon time goes on and some other huge event happens to take your mind off it. I met Rachel at the beginning of the year. I was a bit pissed to find that Duncan had been keeping her to himself all summer. Because she in his words and mine is "Perfect." She has the ability to light up a room, without having to do or say a thing. She has been a true friend to me and she is Duncan's other half. I believe these two will do great things, together, and always." She said choking up on the last part as Duncan and Rachel stood up to give her a hug.

Keith came up behind and took the mic they had been passing around. "As all you know Duncan is one of the nicest, smartest kids in Neptune, I look at him as a son. Rachel is rambunctious, sweet and funny, she will keep you on your toes and a smile on your face. When I first met her she came in the door and without a second thought said "What's up 00daddy" and I could tell I was not going to be rid of her soon." He said with a smile. "I love you sweety, and if your Dad was here I think he would be so proud of the two of you" he added giving her a hug.

She took the mic and looked over the sea of people. "Oh my, I doubt I have any mascara on anymore" she said wiping her eyes. "Thank you so much for being her, and celebrating with us. A year ago I didn't have anyone in the world, then I met my husband. Now I have parents in law, friends, and the love of my life, and baby makes three" she said rubbing her stomach. "Thank you." She ended falling into Duncan's lap and giving him a long kiss, earning them some 'ohhh' and 'ahhs.'

They laughed and ate and as tradition may have it eveytime someone taps a glass the married couple had to kiss. This made it hard for the two to talk to family and friends and enjoy their meal. So they made the announcement that they were only going to kiss if people came up and sang a song with the word 'love' in it. Three little flower girls, cousins of Duncan came up and took the mike. As everyone got their cameras ready for the Kodak moment. They sang the chorus of 'can you feel the love tonight' from the Lion King. And Duncan and Rachel smiled taking their cue at the end to kiss before leaning in and engulfing the girls in big hugs.

The night went on with Dancing and one of the drunk underage friends taking the DJs mike and singing off key to the music. They played everything from 80's to hip hop and danced until they got tired. Rachel's dress was applying too much weight so she sat down and watched everyone dance for a bit. She watched Duncan twirl the two little girls and watched their skirts puff out as they giggled. "He is going to make a great dad" a voice broke her concentration. It was Logan as he sat down next to her and smiled.

"Yeah" she said looking back at Duncan.

"Be good to him, I mean you need to cook and clean, and for gods sake bring him his pot pie woman!" he joked.

"You're a great friend." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He got up and pulled her on the dance floor as they danced to the music. Veornica and Duncan were talking and dancing and Rachel could tell that they were probably talking about the same thing.

The time came were they fed each other cake and Duncan pulled off Rachels garder belt with his teeth and flung it across the room. Logan caught it and gave a wink to Veronica who blushed.

The Bouquet was thrown and Georgia got it and did the same subtle gesture to Wallace. He pulled at his collar as a joke and she smacked him on the arm before giving him a kiss.

The night ended and they made their way to their apartment, they had moved their things in a week earlier and were finally able to call it home. He opened the door and picked her up in his arms walking her through and laying her on the bed. They made love that night, and fell asleep in each others arms, now as husband and wife.


End file.
